Wolfkin
by theworldwasgone
Summary: Leave it to my dad to convince me to move back to Forks, WA by bribing me with my own brother. Then leave it to me to have my family secret be found out, be imprinted on, and to be a major fuck up with my brother there to just watch and enjoy the show. Prick. (Rated M cuz colorful language and smut. Mostly Jacob x OC, mentions of Leah x male OC, and a hint of Paul x OC.)
1. Chapter 1

_Just want to point out that things are slightly different. Leah and Seth have phased just a bit before Jacob did. And I think that's all that's really changed here. Also, this story is going to be relatively short, like five chapters long? This is more of a story to get me back into the groove of writing and shit, so no, it isn't going to be written very well, mostly for humorous purposes, but also to get me familiar with writing in general again._

**x**

"So lemme get this straight… You want me to move to Forks because Bella, the daughter of your old friend, has turned into the living dead?" I couldn't believe what my father was saying to me. I understand he owed Charlie some favors from back in the day when he was a troublemaker, but to rope me into everything was really unfair. I only met Bella maybe once in my entire life time, and she didn't really have the much of an effect on me, plus she was a year older than me. Not to mention she was plain, dull, and just flat, like there was no will or drive behind her to move her forward. The fact she was like that bothered me, and annoyed me and here my dad was trying to get me to bring her back to life? It was complete and utter bullshit.

"Look dad, I love ya tons, but I hardly know Bella or her father and where am I going to stay? You can't just abandon the parlor like that. Frank'll never forgive you and I refuse to move to Forks on my own." I crossed my arms over my chest and made sure my displeasure with this idea was obvious. I was not going to budge from this, and there was no way my dad could possibly convince me to go. Not even all the money in the world would get me to move to Forks.

"Andy will be going with you." Unless, of course, he decided to use my older brother on me. The sick fuck. My brother was a soft spot for me, and with him being in college and me being stuck at home due to being expelled, I rarely got to see him.

"You're a prick dad." I huffed as my dad grinned through his foot-long greying beard and continued working on his client. Dickwad. "You know I love both you and Andy, but Charlie could really use the help." My dad explained and I probably would have been more willing to leave if he wasn't busy tattooing some chick's breast. "What about Andy, though? He's still in school!" I hoped that my brother would be stuck in college, which meant I didn't have to do shit and I could continue mooching off my dad until he forced me to get a job.

"Your brother is getting a transfer, actually. He's going to be an understudy for some hotshot doc named Carlisle Cullen, I think? And you and your brother will be living in a nice little home where I use to live. Kinda far out there, but Andy has directions and don't worry about packing, I did it for you." If not for his client, I probably would have slapped my dad, but instead of causing what would probably turn into a horrible lawsuit, I stomped out of my dad's tattoo parlor. How could he force his own kin to go live somewhere neither of his kids had been. Not to mention our little family secret, which I'd have to hide while trying to cheer up some teenager.

"I see dad talked to ya." I scowled as my brother in all of his stupid glory stood next to his stupid truck that had all of our shit packed into it. If he thought for even a second I was going to be going anywhere without my baby girls, he was stupid. "Yeah, yeah he did, and I am so going to scream kidnapping if you aren't gonna let me bringing my baby girls, and you're fucking stupid." I didn't even have to glare at him, he knew how much my babies meant to me and it was not going to be negotiated if I was bringing them or not. "Alright, fine. Dad wont be happy, but we got like…" My brother checked his watch and groaned. "Fifteen minutes, so let's get your babies and head out." Woah wait, hold the phone, we were leaving that soon?

"You and dad planned this, screw it, I'm not even going to bother saying goodbye, let's go." I was angry, fuming, even. They had planned this shit and they knew the issues I was facing with the family secret. They had both managed it, and it wasn't like we had any other family to go to for help for me. Our dad wouldn't tell us about the rest of our family, so instead my brother and I were left to learn from just our dad who, to put it very simply, was a better tattoo artist than a dad or teacher.

Twenty minutes later my first baby had all of her toys, food, and leashes packed up and was ready to go. My second baby was packed in the back on a trailer and we were all ready to go.

"Do you have to bring your motorcycle? I mean, bringing Fefe is one thing, but a motorcycle too? This eighteen hour trip is going to turn into a full twenty four hour trip." My brother groaned as he climbed into the driver's seat while I laid in the back with a sleepy Fefe. "Not my problem. Might wanna start driving instead of complaining, or we'll never get there." I grinned at the front of the truck as my brother snorted and started up the car. Goodbye Los Angeles, hello shitty Forks, Washington.

** x**

The drive was excruciatingly boring and with stopping every three hours, both my brother and I were annoyed. I loved Fefe to death, and you would think with her being a goddamn husky she would be able to hold going to the bathroom, but no, almost every three hours on the dot she needed to go to the bathroom. Everything paired together, including Fefe's breaks, my brother and I's breaks, food stops, and traffic and after twenty two unlucky hours we finally pulled into Forks, Washington. Add another thirty minutes and we finally made it to our dad's old home.

To put things in the simplest of terms, the place looked like shit. It was far off from any of the other homes and it had giant claw marks across the door and quite a few broken windows, but it would have to do.

"Dad gave us a goddamn fixer upper. The prick." I snorted as I let Fefe run around the new place that would serve as my brother and I's home. "It's better than having to pay for a place." My brother offered. Was he really that big of an idiot? "Yeah, but now we have to spend money to fix this place up!" I hated how positive my brother could be, it really clashed with my negative attitude. "We'll work on it tomorrow, for now let's move everything inside. I'm going to call Charlie so he knows we made it, and after the truck is unpacked I'll head to the store to get some supplies. We can make this work, you just have to give it a chance." I was having a lot of trouble resisting the urge to slap my brother silly.

"Yeah, yeah. I get enrolled to a new school because I was expelled from my last one, and you get to become some amazing doctor and you'll save people's lives and meanwhile I have to cheer up some emo kid." Today was not my day, which was more than a little obvious. Regardless of how I felt, my brother and I ended up unpacking the car, choosing our bedrooms and making sure the water and heater/A.C. worked. By the time we were finished, the sun was setting and I really wanted to go to bed, but there was no way in hell I was sleeping on some stale mattress with dusty sheets.

"I'm sleeping in the car until we can get some actual furniture in here." I glared towards my brother who had taken to laying on an old, dusty couch that faintly smelled of blood. It made me want to gag. "Mkay. Just makesure you let Fefmmm." That… totally made sense. Not. I let out a long sigh and let Fefe into the house. Maybe she could go pee on the couch while my brother was sleeping on it. I smirked at the thought as I crawled into my brother's car and curled up in the back seat. For once I could actually be happy for my small size that allowed me to comfortably lay down in a small car.

Now, while I could comfortably lay down, I couldn't, for the life of me, fall asleep. With a frustrated groan, I reluctantly opened the car door and slammed it behind me. Screw my dad for being an unemotional asshole. Screw my brother for coming up with a smart plan to get me to come and stay here. Screw the new house that needed to be fixed up and most of all screw the family secret. The family secret, my brother, and my dad could all burn in hell for a few minutes.

I didn't mean that, but sometimes I really wished that my family could just spontaneously burst into flames for just a second or two. I looked towards the forest near our home and grinned. If dear old Andy wasn't awake, I couldn't get into trouble. I let out a gleeful (possibly sinister) laugh and opened the front door. Fefe bolted out quickly to go potty while I pulled my tank top off, along with my shorts. I walked out behind our new home and held my breath in. Bones began to grow and snap, cracking into new forms as my once 5'2" form became nothing, but giant, hulking furred muscles. This was my family secret, the newest evolution of werewolves, or so we were told. We were nothing like what people thought werewolves to be. If anything, we were like regular wolves, just a lot bigger. Dad never explained it to me, I think he explained it to Andy because he was older, but he wouldn't tell me until I was ready, apparently. The prick.

Fefe was immediately at my side, yipping happily. She had always loved it when we would go on our runs, so that's exactly what we did. I couldn't go all that fast since Fefe was an older girl, and while she might have been a husky, she was a chubby one, so while I'd love to go barreling through the forest as fast as my legs could take me, I had to tone it down so she could keep up. Sure, I never had to worry about her getting too far from me, but the idea of her getting too far from me and someone finding her, then having to bring her back to the house was annoying. Not to mention, we had just moved, so he tags were not updated at all.

Leaping through the trees with Fefe had been fun and by the time we had finished playing around, we were on a beach with no one around. Which I guess should have been expected at around one in the morning. It was actually rather nice. Fefe and I quickly dashed into the tides, splashing water and yipping happily before rolling around in the sand. However, like most things in my life, the fun was ruined by the sounds of people moving about. Fefe was quick to jump in front of me as three large guys walked along the beach. This was bad. This was badder than bad. This was straight up horrible. I had no clothes, and these guys wouldn't be able to explain away a huge wolf with a husky.

That is when their smells hit me. Strong, gross, sweaty smells with a large overtone of wolf. So either these guys owned wolves and lived like right in the forest with them as cave dwelling psychos, or, and this is a very small or, they were like my brother and I.

I wasn't about ready to find out, so instead I did the very, very rational thing of grabbing Fefe by the scruff and running as fast as my legs would take me. She was very, very unhappy with being manhandled, but this was the fastest possible way to get home. While I was all too ready to curse my brother, father, and the "family secret," I also didn't want to deal with the repercussions for breaking the rules when we hadn't been in town for more than a few hours.

I was all too glad to realize those boys hadn't followed me and that I hadn't hurt Fefe with all of the running. She was all too glad to be on her own paws and I was even happier to change into my own clothes and crawl back into the car and pretend I had been asleep since ten o'clock when really it was nearing four o'clock in the morning.

** x**

"Chloe, come on! Get up!" When my eyes opened, I instantly regretted wandering around last night. I was fucking exhausted, and my body was sore. Not to mention it felt like I only got three hours of sleep, and knowing my brother, it was probably early in the morning already. I was all too ready to simply pass out again when the car door opened and I was yanked out by my leg.

"Fucker!" I yelped as I stood up and moved to swipe at my brother before realizing there was other people here. An old guy with brown hair and brown eyes and his daughter who…

I suddenly realized who our visitors were. It was Bella Swan and her dad and I was just acting like me around them both. I bit at the inside of my cheek and glared at my brother. He was so going to pay later on, I was going to make sure of it.

"Uhm. Sorry about that. I'm kinda grumpy when someone pulls me by my leg out of a car when I was just sleeping." I grinned at the two, but I kept my gaze on Bella. She was squirming a bit, and fidgeting, and I wouldn't be lying if I said I understood how she felt. She looked like she wanted to be somewhere far, far, far away from here.

"No problem. Your brother called and asked for a bit of help and I didn't realize how bad Jack's place was when he left. I think maybe there were some bears that caused all of that." Charlie looked at the large claw marks on my brother and I's new house. I was glad Charlie was eager to simply play it off as something natural and real, instead of something supernatural. "Yeah, well, if the bears were here, they didn't stick around. Place is mostly dusty, we just need a new door, and to fix some of the windows. I was thinking we could go to Lowes?" My brother seemed all too eager to get those claw marks off of the house, and I guess I didn't blame him. Imagine trying to get lucky, then coming back to a house like this one. It just wouldn't happen. Not to insinuate my brother would be bringing anyone back home, he was far too goal oriented to give a damn. Me, on the other hand, I'd definitely love to bring a few lucky guys here when my brother worked late.

"Yeah, I'll drive us, Bella, do you mind hanging out with Chloe?" Charlie looked to his daughter and from the exchange I could practically feel the pressure Charlie was putting on Bella. Poor girl, whatever he was motivating her with must have been working because she nodded and before I could yell at my brother, he and Charlie were in the car. Great. I was stuck with an emo kid now and that was the last thing I wanted to do, ever.

"So, Bella, right? I can't say there's a whole lot to do here, but I could set up the t.v. we got and we could play some video games?" I hoped she would say yes. I really did hope. In fact I would get on my hands and knees and beg her simply to say yes, but instead her eyes were glued to my bike. That made me grin. "Or, we could go for a ride. I mean, I got two helmets. Mind you one is my brother's, but his head isn't huge, so it isn't like it'd fall off of you. Honestly I like going without a helmet, but with your dad being an officer… Wait, he's still an officer, right? If he is, I don't feel like putting his daughter in danger and yeah…" I rambled and I hated it when I rambled. Wasn't my fault Bella was too quiet and I was nervous. I hardly knew the girl and here I was, forced to play buddy with her!

"How do you ride one?" That, I did not expect. "Oh, it's fairly easy, just give me a second." I grinned and pulled my bike from the trailer and waved her over. I slid from the seat and motioned for her to sit on it. She hesitantly slid onto the bike and grabbed its handlebar. "Alright so, the kickstand is up so you don't have to balance or anything, so don't worry about that yet. You're gonna want to pay attention to the grips. You have your throttle, which makes the bike move, your break, which obviously makes the bike stop." After another fifteen minutes of explaining the bike to Bella she seemed ready to go. Right as I was handing her the helmet she was off and… Right into the ditch across the road.

I shouldn't get angry, I should check on her. I knew these things, but she just potentially harmed by baby girl. I sprinted over to find her looking fine and dandy and rolling my bike out of the ditch. I quickly grabbed my baby and checked her for any scratches and found none. Without a word I put my baby back on the trailer and looked to Bella with narrowed eyes.

"Look, I'm not gonna yell at you or anything. Or even scream at you, just… You got to be more careful with that, okay? If you ended up getting hurt, I'd feel really fuckin' bad and I'm sure your dad would hate me forever and you probably wouldn't get out much." I sighed and shook my head. I could understand having this conversation with someone a few years younger than me, but to someone a year older than me? I felt silly. I'm not the mature one, I'm never the mature one, yet here I am, being the mature one.

"Sorry… Can I do it again?" My jaw just hit the ground, painfully. It was going to scab due to the shock this Bella Swan had just put me through. "You're serious?" I stared at her as she gave a slight nod. Was this woman crazy? Did she have a death wish? "No. Yaknow… get your own bike. I-" I stopped and I smelled something eerily familiar. Musky scent with a strong hint of wolf. That wasn't right, it couldn't be. Did those guys from the beach find me? I needed to calm down, quickly. "Sorry, just… get your own bike. Okay? If you can get your own bike, I can teach you how to ride it and shit, I just put too much work into my baby girl to let her get hurt. Not that I want you to get hurt, I'd just rather nurture your newfound love of motorcycles than right out kill you." I stared at Bella who gave the faintest start of a smile. Great, I was going to kill this girl unintentionally. Lovely. Good job Chloe, you're number fuckin' one in the best teacher awards. Your student is gonna die. Great.

"Are there any like… ice cream shops around? I'm hankering for some mint chocolate chip. I'll pay for us both and if you don't mind, I'd like to walk. Fefe has been antsy since we arrived." I looked over at Bella and realized she and I did look quite a lot alike. Only instead my eyes were blue and my hair was a few shades darker. We could still pass off as being siblings, which I guess was rather odd. "Actually, I think I'm gonna head home for now." I frowned and nodded. "Alright then, I'll be seeing you. Just, have your dad hit me up to hang out when you get your own bike, okay?" I tried to offer a smile as she nodded and headed off, and now it was just me, whoever was watching me, and Fefe.

"So like, I dunno who you are, but I know you're there and if you're gonna stalk me like that, you might as well let me see your face!" I grinned as I called out once Bella had disappeared. I honestly expected whomever it was to run off because they were found out, but instead of doing what I thought they would, they actually stepped out of the treeline.

At that moment, I swear I died and went to heaven. Three tall, muscular rust-skinned men who were really, really hot. It must be my lucky day too, because they were in nothing, but cargo shorts, which showed off their amazing abs. The drooling begins, now.

"Well shiiiit. I got three hot stalkers? Score!" I grinned at the three, who stared at me oddly. They all looked like they could be related and at that moment something clicked. They had to be from the nearby reservation. In fact, I was certain they were from the nearby reservation. Perhaps it was sucky of me to profile them based on how they looked, but they really all did look related! And being part of a tribe or a really big family seemed like the only plausible- no, you know what? I'm going to shut up before I sound extremely racist. To put it bluntly, these guys were hot and I wasn't about to not stare at them.

"Why are you here?" The biggest of the three stood forward and once I noticed his face, I was disappointed. He didn't have a cute face at all! He looked aged beyond his years, poor dude. "Just moved here with my brother. He's out with uhh… Charlie Swan to fix up our new house." I jabbed a thumb at the clawed up house and smiled.

"Don't you know what happened there?" The largest of the three seemed wary to even look at the house and it made me want to laugh. Of course I know what happened there, not that they needed to know. "No, what happened?" I stared at them and wondered what sort of rumor could have originated from my dad's old home. I just had to hear what the people from around here thought had happened.

"Well, it's been said that there were two brothers with… interesting traits and they were both interested in the same woman. One of the brothers won her over and had two kids with her, a boy and a girl. When the other brother found out, he came to the house and killed the woman and planned to take the children with him, but unluckily he'd made so much noise out here in the middle of nowhere that it attracted bears who ended up killing the man and leaving the kids to be found by their dad." I wanted to laugh, so fucking hard at that story. It was so close, but no cigar.

"The brothers, one of them is my dad. Jack Filks, the other brother was my uncle, James. As for the bear part, you could not be more wrong." I grinned as the largest of the three narrowed his eyes at me. "Kids were my brother Andy and I. Just wanted to see what story was flying around this house. As for the interesting traits, well… Not sure about that. I think we're normal enough." I smirked as the largest guy seemed ready to dispute with me, right as my brother and Charlie pulled up. When the two men were spotted they instantly ran off, leaving me simply standing there with my stupid craving for mint chocolate chip icecream. Thankfully the day only just began, which meant I could convince my brother to get me ice cream later.

"Were those boys giving you any trouble?" Charlie was all too eager to want to go after those boys and my brother was eyeing me warily. "Nah, just welcoming me. They were asking why this house of all houses, considering its condition, but that's what we're going to work on, right?" I grinned at Andy and Charlie before he noticed something off. "Where'd Bella go?" Shit, I forgot about her. Damn it. "She decided she was going to go home. Honestly I think she wanted to go bug her friends, instead of hanging with me, which I don't mind. I'm not all that fun without video games so I don't blame her." I shrugged as Charlie frowned. Poor guy, he must have had a lot to deal with considering she had been the living dead for a while now. "Don't worry, I'll try and befriend her and come by after school if you want. But let's hurry up and work on the house. Sooner it's in shape, the sooner I can sleep on a nice bed instead of in the car." Charlie still didn't lose his frown, but thankfully he didn't push it.

** x**

It felt like it had been hours since we had started to work on the house. We had replaced all of the windows and the front door and now everything looked alright. But of course, my brother had to complain, so we were left with sweeping out the house and disinfecting everything. After checking the pipes repeatedly, and making sure everything was nice and livable, I finally got my wish for some goddamn ice cream. I had been working for way too long to give two shits about how I looked when I devoured my third bowl of icecream. It was refreshing and delicious and I was positive I could live off of the creamy delicacy known as ice cream.

"I should head on back home. If either of you need anymore help, you know who to call." Charlie smiled at Andy and I before he headed out with a tub of ice cream. The image of Bella sobbing and eating ice cream in front of the television while watching some stupid soap opera popped in my head, causing me to snort. Andy elbowed me and glared at me as I finished my ice cream and stuck out my tongue at him. He was such an asshole sometimes, but I guess I did deserve it, not that he knew what I was thinking.

"Come on Chloe, we need to finish cleaning everything up so we can actually get some furniture." Great, heavy lifting, just what I wanted to do. Not. I might have been strong, but that did not motivate me to move any faster. The idea of being able to sleep in a nice bed did motivate me, thankfully.

So a few agonizing hours later filled with cleaning the house with Charlie's borrowed supplies and we were pretty much ready for actually living in the house, minus furniture, which we would sadly be getting tomorrow, so that meant another sleepless night of pretending to sleep in the truck. Wonderful.

"I'm gonna take Fefe on a walk, alright?" I stared over at Andy. He and I both looked the same, dark hair frizzed out from all the working, dirt smeared on our faces, and blue eyes far more tired than they deserved to be at only seven o'clock in the afternoon.

"Alright. Don't forget you start school in a week, so don't fuck up your sleep schedule, please." I cringed at his warning. It was too late for that. As far as anyone was concerned, my sleep schedule was so beyond fucked that there was no possible way to fix it, ever. I was screwed. If not for the family secret, both my brother and I would've collapsed a hell of a long time ago.

"Kay. Be back in a while." I smirked as I called Fefe and headed out. After about ten minutes of walking, I noticed that scent again. But it didn't come from three sources, it came from just two, but one I couldn't recognize. Was there more people like them? Like my brother and I? The idea of it was just too cool, but I hadn't confirmed it just yet. Sure, they smelled like wolves, but that could just be because they owned wolves, which I really hoped they didn't. Wolves were meant to be wild and free, not to be some people's pets. Seriously though, how many times was I going to run into these psychos?

My damned curious mind had gotten a hold of me, and I began off towards their scents. I really have a bad habit of not thinking before I do something, so it was no wonder I was pounced on when I stepped into a clearing. My main concern was Fefe, who was barking and growling and without any reluctance I tore through my clothes and guarded Fefe. I was not about to let her get hurt because she was protecting me.

The wolf that had pounced on me quickly backed away when a much larger black wolf tore into the opening. I took that moment to sit and dragged Fefe closer to me. As gross as it seemed, I gave her a lick to the back of her head and her growling and barking quickly grew quiet. So much for keeping the family secret, though. Andy was so going to kill me when he found out.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something pull at my mind, then I felt a nip at my tail, causing me to yelp. Before I could really nip back at whoever the asshole that nipped at my tail, someone else's thoughts entered my head. Which felt weird. Like, really weird. My thoughts were supposed to be my own, but here there were these other thoughts.

_Holy shit! You're the big guy from earlier!_ I felt really stupid, which wasn't a foreign feeling to me.

_You're that girl from earlier? You were lying to us, then!_ The other thoughts invaded my head and I just simply knew this was going to get annoying, really fast.

_Not lie. Just didn't say the truth. Yes, I know what happened at my old home, I was just wondering what the stories were, is all._ I gave the guy a wolfish grin, which was no wonder seeing as I was a wolf, currently.

_Why are you and your brother here?_ Ah yes, the guy was getting straight to business. He had to be an alpha, or something like that.

_My brother, who is like me, is gonna become a doctor, so he's gonna be working under some Cullen person. I'm here to bring Bella out of her shell because my dad bribed me with hanging out with my brother and I'm gonna shut up before I ramble._ I was being honest, at least, I just hoped this guy didn't think I was a total looney.

_You're not crazy. Just, be careful of the Cullens, alright? They're vampires._ Woah hold up, what?

_Vampires? You shitting me? They actually exist? No fucking way. That's the most ridiculous shit I've heard. Wait…_ I was a girl who could transform into a rather large wolf, talking to other guys who could also transform into large wolves. Yet I was doubting vampires? I'm the smartest person I know.

_Yes, and we have a treaty with them, we don't pass on their turf, they don't pass on ours. Currently the younger one, Edward, is gone. The family is in the process of moving too._ Wait, that made no sense. If they were moving, why was my brother becoming an understudy of the doctor? That didn't make any sense.

_They're moving, but my brother was supposed to work under Carlisle Cullen, but… they're moving. I need to talk to my brother. Listen, it's been real fun doing this whole brain thing with you, but I have a dude's ass I need to kick for lying to me._ And with that, I was off, along with Fefe. I was pissed. No, I was straight up fuming. My brother lied to me! That jerk!

Once Fefe and I entered our backyard, I quickly changed back to my form and ran inside without any clothes on. Go me. I ran straight to my brother and tore him off the couch.

"Carlisle Cullen is moving, you've been lying. You have a lot to explain, and no I'm not putting clothes on until you fucking explain why you and dad lied to me." I scowled at my brother as he groaned and sat on the couch while glaring at me. He didn't have the right to glare at me right now. He was going to do some explaining or so help me I was going to deck him in his stupid face.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy and I had a long conversation. Painfully long and when it was done, I did get my clothes on and reluctantly I laid down in one of the dusty beds. Not my smartest move, but I had a lot to think about now. So apparently, my brother and I weren't evolved werewolves, we were shapeshifters from a different place than the tribe that was here. Which was weird that my brother knew of them already, until he explained that dad had been the one to find them. In finding them, he realized there were more of his and his brother's kind. Sadly, my brother couldn't explain any nifty stories like the guys I had run into earlier. Their history sounded so much cooler than, "we just kinda discovered this and we weren't sure why it happened, but we rolled with it anyway."

No, fuck that, I'm going to pretend our family is that one werewolf guy with a man body who leaves fish on the windows of poor people's houses. That sounded good. We were all for protecting humans and helping them out by hunting fish and just being great pals. That probably was far from the truth on why my dad, brother, and I are the way we are, but it worked. It was kinda cool and it made our supposed ancestors look like cool people by helping poor people. Score my family! Still, it was sad to learn we didn't have any idea how our family is the way that it is.

My brother also explained why we were so warm was due to the genetics of our family, apparently, and that was all he knew. While I was glad to know everything because it meant my brother deemed me mature (not that I forced him to tell me or anything) enough to handle the information. I wasn't. I needed something to fill the pieces that weren't explained, and at this point is was impossible to know. Andy's and my mom was dead, and my dad killed our uncle because he killed our mom. The only people we had ties to was our dad and the Quileute people, apparently.

"This is so stupid." My head was hurting from the information swimming around in my brain and I was not going to get any sleep if I kept thinking about it. Fefe was quick to snuggle against my side and try to console me, but even that wasn't working. So for the second? third? time in a row I was going without sleep for the night. I had been without sleep for a while, so trying to keep track of days was getting harder to do. Sleep be damned! I was on a mission now. I grabbed a backpack with clothes and headed out. Andy tried to stop me, but he was left behind. Fefe tagged alongside me as I let my nose lead me through the forest.

"Shit. I forgot to ask why we actually moved here." I slapped my forehead painfully hard. I was the biggest idiot I knew, and I knew some pretty idiotic people. At this point I was just outdoing myself. "Fefe, remind me to bug him about it later." I stared down at the husky as she simply moved forward. What an asshole, she didn't even stop to confirm she heard me, not that she could understand me.

After like, I dunno, twenty minutes I came across the reservation and grinned. I had been right about them being part of the tribe! Well, my brother confirmed that suspicion, but actually seeing the reservation filled to the brim with their scents only made me happy that I had been right to assume, instead of making a giant asshole out of myself. Now I just needed to find these guys, and while I could smell them heavily around here, I couldn't just go about knocking on doors and asking, "Hey, does your son or boyfriend turn into a wolf?" Because that would get my ass kicked out of the reservation faster than I could say shit. And not to toot my own horn, but I could say shit pretty fast with the amount of times I've said it.

It seemed Fefe got tired of my stillness and she bolted forward, like a butthead. Goddamn dog. "Fefe! The heck, get back here!" I groaned as I jogged after her. Wherever she was going, it had to be good. It was pretty dark still, too, so I doubted anyone would actually be out and about considering it was cold and anyone staying out at this hour was crazy. I wasn't, though, I mean sure I was wearing jean shorts and a tank top in cold weather, but I wasn't crazy.

When I had finally caught up to Fefe she was bowling through people who seemed to be having a BBQ around a huge fire. There was laughter, talking, and the smell of the wolves was strongest around here.

"Fefe! Get back here!" I groaned as I jogged over towards the people's BBQ. I felt bad that I was sort of barging in on their gathering. After some apologies I finally made it to Fefe, who was being fed a hotdog by a guy in a wheelchair. "I am so sorry about her." I sighed as Fefe trotted over towards me and the guy in the wheelchair looked up at me and grinned. "It's fine, you can say I have a way with dogs." Oh this old guy was smooth. "Really? I guess you could say I am too. Though Fefe likes to not listen to me if food is around." I grinned and shrugged as Fefe bumped against my side. "Err, but yeah, sorry about interrupting everyone's party… or whatever is going on here. I'll just… go now." I was going to leave and avoid further embarrassment when the dude in the wheelchair reached out and grabbed my hand to stop me. Briefly, recognition lit up in his eyes before they narrowed. Great, I was in trouble. Could this guy really know? I thought he was joking when he said he had a way with dogs!

"Actually, why don't you stick around for a bit? You're Jack's kid, right? Didn't he have a son as well?" Oh this codger was really fuckin' smooth. "Yeah. My brother is chilling at home, actually. Jack is back in Los Angeles in California. Has a tattoo parlor he can't leave behind. Plus I may or may not have been kicked out of my last school, so I got roped into transferring here. My brother is also apparently going to replace a doctor at the hospital, or… at least I think that's what he's doing. I'm not sure and I'm rambling now, so I'll shut up." I felt my cheeks grow warm as I patted Fefe's head to distract myself. The man didn't seem to mind my rambling one bit and he actually smiled and nodded his head.

"It's fine. I'm Billy Black. I knew Jack back in the day. He was such a trouble maker." Billy grinned at this and part of me wanted to groan. Was that all my dad was going to be known for? Better yet, was that all I was going to be known for? Oh, right, I don't give a damn because getting in trouble is fun. How could I possibly forget! Sarcasm, at its finest.

"I'm Chloe and my brother's name is Andy." I grinned at Billy, who looked towards the group of people staring at us. Awkward. "Look, uh, I'd love to stick around, but I can't right now. My brother is probably worrying about me, so I should get going. Maybe I can bring my brother around in the next few days so you can meet him?" I offered a nervous grin as Billy nodded. Thank god that man was understanding. "Alright, see ya!" And with that I was off with Fefe… and perhaps two hotdogs for me. Not that anyone noticed, or I hoped no one noticed. God damn I could be rude.

"Man they make good weiners." I snickered at the word use. I was so hilarious. Fefe decided that until she got a piece of the last hotdog, she would stop every three steps and look up at me, effectively stopping me until I finally gave her the rest of the damn weiner. "No wonder you're fat." I snorted as we finally made it home and for the first time since we arrived, I actually fell asleep in the dusty bed.

**x**

Three weeks came and went and I swore if I ever heard, "Are you and Bella Swan related?" again, I might just snap my own head from my shoulders. No, Bella and I were in no way related, we just coincidentally looked alike. Speaking of Bella, I had managed to hang out with her a few times, but she started talking about some boy and motorcycles and that she was gonna spend her time doing that, which was lovely and all, but I couldn't help but feel a bit depressed. I was gonna teach her how to ride a bike, not some stupid boy. When would she learn that boys all have cooties? Okay, they don't, boys are hot and I hoped that whatever she was wasting her time on would be worth it.

In the times when she wasn't fixing up some bike, she was over at my house. I had learned my brother actually was replacing Carlisle as the doctor there. He was a new doctor, but he was pretty damn smart, unlike me. I had more street smarts, and the moment you put me next to a book, I'm pretty useless.

In the times when I could talk to Bella, she seemed to never shut up. I didn't mind because it meant I was doing what my dad wanted me to and I was helping Charlie out, who I learned was a pretty chill guy for an officer. The jokes about watching me closely because of my dad was annoying, but I wasn't about to tell an officer to shut the fuck up when I was supposed to be helping his daughter cope.

While listening to Bella, I heard about the rest of the Cullens. Apparently they were pretty, and I would have loved to tell her it was because they were vampires, but I couldn't assume she knew what they were just because she dated one of them.

I had also run into quite a few of the other shapeshifters too. Apparently Sam was the alpha, and then there was Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, and apparently there was a girl shapeshifter named Leah. I really wanted to meet her because from what it looked like, girls weren't the most common ones to be shapeshifters, which is a bum deal, in my opinion. Guys always had to have the fun of everything, while us girls were left to watch from the sidelines. Well, not really, they didn't decide to make it that way, it's just how it worked out, I guess.

"So… other than bonfires, what do you guys do?" I looked to the shapeshifters as we all sort of just hung around Emily and Sam's place. I guess I sort of integrated myself into their pack, but for whatever reason, I could only hear Sam's thoughts and share my thoughts with him instead of the others. It was weird, but it usually worked out, and if not, we resorted to body language and everything worked out fine. I had actually gotten roped into doing patrols. Usually I went with Sam or Paul. I went with Sam because he and I could alert each other fairly quickly, and I went with Paul because he seemed like a pretty cool dude. He, like me, enjoyed doing whatever the fuck he pleased, though he was infinitely more angry than I. I guess that's because I have been shifting longer than them, but I couldn't be sure. My knowledge of werewolves was close to nothing.

"Uh… cliff diving." Hold the phone, what? "Cliff diving? As in… Diving off of cliffs, into the water?" I stared at Embry with shock. That sounded… really dangerous and fun and I wanted to do it. "Let's do it." I grinned as I stood up from the porch and looked to Embry. He seemed hesitant, but when Paul walked by and started heading out, he followed and I followed him.

Let me make something perfectly clear; imagining doing something and actually doing it are two totally different things. So when I got to the edge of the cliff, I was more than a little freaked out at the idea of jumping off the edge. What if I died? What if I got hurt? What if it wasn't as fun as I thought it was, and instead it was more like terrifying or horrifying?

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet. You commit, or I force you to by throwing you off the edge." Paul smirked at me and with that challenge, my decision was made. "Fine, I'll go. If I die, tell my brother he's annoying." I grinned and turned so my back was facing the water. "Later boys." I grinned as I made a two finger salute and fell backwards.

This was not my smartest idea. When I felt the wind whipping my hair around me, and my body going limp, I realized how fucking scary jumping off of cliffs was. It was insane and when the adrenaline hit me, I was already beneath the water. I quickly swam up in time to hear another splash. I looked over at a smirking Paul. Oh he thought he was mister hot shot, did he?

"I'm going again." I smirked as Paul pulled me back to him. Oh. He was really warm, I mean, yes, I'm warm too, but he was really, really warm. "Paul, let go. I wanna jump again." I tugged away from him, leaving him pouting as I ran from the water right as Embry splashed beneath the surface. The look on Paul's face when he got splashed by Embry was almost too much for me to handle, and let me say, trying to run uphill and laugh at the same time is a feat that I would have to learn to master if I wanted to remain alive around these boys.

By the time I had made it to the top of the cliff, Sam and Jared were there too. "Woah, how'd you guys get up here so fast?" I stared at them, then back towards where Embry and Paul were joining the rest of us. "Something has happened." Sam seemed rather serious when he said this, and that was my cue to try and leave. Yes, I was part of the pack, but I wasn't ready for any serious business. I was all about fun and games, so fighting and shit like that? Not my cup of tea and I was not about to let them force me drink said tea. I didn't even like tea!

"What happened?" Paul went from joking to serious in a second. That was the difference between him and I, besides the anger, that is. He could go from serious to joking and back in seconds, where I just ran at the first signs of trouble. "Chloe, your brother has imprinted on Leah." Okay, that's coo- "Wait what? Imprint? The fuck is that?" I knew about shape shifters, I knew a lot about them, being one sort of helped, but imprinting? "No one explained imprinting to you?" The fact Sam actually looked shocked bothered me, a lot. "No, my brother told me all he knew, which wasn't much. I've only been here for three weeks! All I know is what I've experienced, which is we eat a lot, we're really warm, and to not piss us off, that's it." This wasn't cool, whatever this imprinting shit was, my brother best unlearn it and right quick.

"To put it simply, imprinting happens when a shape shifter finds his soulmate." I… That sounded like garbage. Complete and utter garbage. "You realize how stupid that sounds, right? Shit. My brother is Leah's soulmate, then?" Great, my brother would be the one bringing a hot lady home and I'd be stuck hanging out with these smelly losers. Fun, just simply wonderful. "Pretty much. Good thing too." Paul snorted from behind me as I groaned and shoved my face into my hands. I wanted to curl up and sleep forever. "So Leah is going to be my sister-in-law. Wonderful. She's a pretty cool lady, but why her? And why is that a good thing?" I glared at Paul as he nodded towards Sam.

So after a long needed conversation, I wanted to deck Sam right in his stupid face for being stupid. I also wanted to deck my brother in his stupid face because he was stupid. Finally, I wanted to go to the ice cream place and get some goddamn mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Sam, you're a prick. Andy is a prick. Leah is a prick. You're all pricks!" I flailed my arms above my head, like that would get the point of what I was trying to say across. Sadly it did not and instead I was left with a group of wolf dudes staring at me like I grew another head.

"I want ice cream. Let's go get ice cream." I didn't think I could form another coherent sentence, so with that I leaped from the cliff and suddenly I remembered how terrifying it was. I didn't exactly get a chance to be bothered by it as I swam to the shore and headed towards the ice cream place. I would have to learn its name eventually, but for now, it will continue to be called ice cream place.

To say I was shocked that Paul, of all people, decided to go with me would be an understatement. "You know, I don't think it's really fair that we imprint." Paul frowned as I shrugged my shoulders. I only ever thought of people as pretty things to look at, which is horrible and selfish, but that's who I am. So the idea of meeting some "soul mate" seemed out there to me. The fact that people could fall in love was shocking, and the people who had babies? All of it shocked me so this idea of imprinting and that one day, I too, may imprint, was even more nerve racking.

"You know, Paul? I agree with you. I would want to choose who I end up with. Not some stupid mythical force or some shit telling me what to do." I snorted at the very idea. Me? Having a soul mate? Not a chance in hell. I was unlovable by anyone who didn't see me as family, and that's that.

"You actually agree with me?" Paul had actually sounded surprised. Go me, I've shocked two people today. Now for my mission to shock the world.

"Yes, did I stutter? Seriously, you would think with hearing like that, you would actually, I dunno… listen to what I said?" I snorted as we continued to walk along until Paul stopped, which also caused me to stop because we were right in the middle of a conversation. I might be rude, but I'm not that rude, really.

"This is forward as fuck, but… wanna give dating a try?" Paul was asking me to date him. Paul was asking me to date him? Paul was most definitely asking me to date him. What if I ended imprinting, though? What if he ended up imprinting?

"Sure, but… What if one of us imprints? Like, that could cause some major shit. How about… I agree, so long as neither of us flips out if we happen to imprint. Deal?" I stared up at Paul and offered my hand. He took my hand and grinned and I was pretty sure I was doomed. Not because I was stuck with Paul, but because one day one of us was going to imprint and it would suck. Not that we were seriously dating at the moment. It was more of a thing where we go do shit together and maybe bang once and a while (who am I kidding, we're going to bang a lot). Other than that, we were just friends, so we were more like friends with benefits than boyfriend and girlfriend and that totally works out for me.

**x**

So, it seemed the pack was growing bigger. I didn't really know of it because I usually just go to school, do my thing, get out of school, and avoid home at all costs. Since my brother had imprinted on Leah they had been at it nonstop. I dare not go into details so I can keep my own sanity safe.

If I wasn't hanging or banging Paul, chances are I was at the beach or running in the forest with Fefe. I had tried to hang out with Bella a bit more, but all she seemed able to talk about was Jacob. Jacob this, Jacob that. She called him her sunshine and since then, when Jacob was mentioned, I tuned out. Mostly because every time she opened her mouth all I could hear was that stupid, "don't take my sunshine away," song.

Currently, we were all chilling in the forest near that Jacob's house. Namely because Sam had said he would be changing soon, which was unfortunate, I guess. My brother and I had shifted relatively young and our dad knew what was up, so transitioning from a regular human being to whatever we are now was actually really easy to handle. The anger, not so much, which is why I had ended up expelled in the first place. My brother has always been a mellow type of guy, so he never had problems. Lucky bastard.

At the sound of a loud snap and clothes tearing I bolted from my place in the trees. I will admit, I was mostly there to avoid Jacob at all costs. From what Bella told me, he seemed like a real pushover. The type of guy who would do whatever Bella wanted and that was stupid. I did not like "nice guys," since there was usually something wrong with them anyway.

Quickly I tore through the tree line and aimed for Paul. Sam and Jacob were already there, apparently, but my concern was getting Paul to calm the fuck down. His body tumbled, then so did mine and before long we had mouths full of fur and numerous scratches lining our bodies. I had hardly noticed that there was another body among the scruff of Paul's and I's fight and once it ended we were all strewn out around the forest. I had gotten myself stuck, wedged between a fallen tree and Paul's fat ass while a rust-colored wolf laid and snarled at us.

I was not about to deal with stupid guys and their stupid tempers and their stupid… stupidness! Quickly I shifted and honestly, clothes be damned. Paul snorted when he realized I was nude while the rust wolf looked away from me, which was funny. Jacob was a teenager, right? He shouldn't be so modest and shy. He really was proving to be an annoyance and I'd only just seen him as a wolf. I don't even know what he looks like as a human.

"Now that that's over, I'm heading back to tell Sam what a bunch of assholes you guys are, then I'm going to talk to Bella, seeing as she's caught up in this mess now." I sighed and began my way back to the clearing. Sam, Embry, Leah, my brother, and Jared all looked rather concerned, but thankfully most of the bites and ripped up flesh was now just tiny scratches.

"We fought it out, Paul is okay, Jacob really, really, really needs to get a girlfriend who isn't Bella, 'cause she's rather a prude. And I need some clothes, or I will go the rest of the day without clothes." I stared at the others and was happy that my brother seemed to be prepared. He threw an oversized shirt at me and I happily put it on. Might not have had underwear on, but at least I was covered.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" And there was my brother, being as concerned as he always was. Stupid doctor man. "Yup. You're like us, you know how quick we heal and holy crap!" I stared at both my brother and Leah, gawking. "You two aren't fucking like rabbits anymore!" I grinned as Leah's face seemed to grow red. That was amusing to watch, namely because from the time I'd spent around Leah, I never expected I could get her to blush. My brother, on the other hand, was only too proud.

"I'm gonna head home, seeing as I'm without actual clothes. See you." I sighed and began to tromp away from the rest of the group. I might have been able to heal quickly, but god damn was I sore. Paul really knew how to take it out of a person, but I guess it was only fair. If not for his healing abilities, he'd have to hide those scratches I tended to leave on his back. I can't lie, I'm not exactly a quiet or gentle one, but Paul never seemed to mind much, which was actually nice.

Before long, I noticed something off. Just ever so slightly off. For every footstep I took, there was a soft echo. For every breath, there was another echo. No one would follow me, and all I could smell was the stink of my brother's shirt. Taking in a breath, I spun on my heel and I was surprised to see a rust-skinned male following after me, almost as if he was in a daze.

There were a few things wrong with this situation. One, that guy looked like he was on some sort of drug. Two, I was only wearing a shirt and still had blood on me. Three, this guy was really fucking cute and oh god he's Jacob.

"Yo, Jacob, right? Look, I get you're following me and everything, but I need to head home and put clothes on. Like, actual clothes and your home is in the opposite direction, so I don't get why you're following me." I frowned at Jacob before I looked up at him and I realized I made a huge, huge mistake.

Things just shifted. Not like how I shift from a human to a giant wolf, but things shifted. Thoughts of taking care of my brother? Gone. Thoughts of sleeping with Paul later? Gone. The will and drive to do much of anything for anyone, including my brother and Paul just sort of left and instead I was concerned with what this asshole was feeling. I wanted him happy, I wanted to see him smile and it all made me want to puke. So being the ever graceful person I am, I did. I bent over and just let everything inside of my stomach at that moment out.

Probably not my most glorified moments, but people be damned. I've had a busy few weeks on top of Bella being all emo, integrating with Sam's pack, my brother imprinting, sleeping with Paul, and suddenly I imprint too? That was just too much for me to take. So again, being the ever elegant person I was, I felt my body's balance go and suddenly everything was black. Pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3 SMUT WITH PAUL

_Huge warning, Paul/OC smut. It is NOT good. Like I've said in the first chapter, I have just gotten back to writing, so most of this is gonna be sucky. The smut I use to write (which was rare anyway) usually was in third person, so please be a bit lenient with me._

**X**

When I had woken up, my head and throat were killing me. Everything was fuzzy, but even in my haze I could tell that I was not at home. Thankfully someone had been nice enough to put some boxer shorts on me. I was still in my brother's shirt, but as to how or why I was wearing it, I couldn't place. As I looked around, I realized I was in a boy's room. Magazines for cars and bikes, dirty, smelly clothes tossed haphazardly everywhere and the very distinct smell of wolf.

Slowly, I tried to get to my feet and ended up failing each and every time. My balance was off and I briefly wondered if I was drunk. I hadn't remembered drinking anything, strangely everything from before was just a blank.

"Yeah, I imprinted on her and she just freaked out! I followed her… I don't know why, but I know I imprinted!"

That voice sounded strangely familiar. Eerily familiar. I knew who it was, but the name was gone from my head.

"It's alright son."

Now that voice I definitely recognized. It was Billy, the guy in the wheelchair. He had been able to tell who I was and that I was related to Jack. He also knew, or seemed to know, what had happened to James and my mother. The other voice I couldn't remember for the life of me.

"No! It isn't! I love Bella, I… I can't have imprinted."

Okay that hurt somewhat. But why? An-

Shit. I blacked out after Jacob imprinted on me. Yesterday had been a blur between the fighting because of Bella, running around naked, and then… I imprinted. I fucking imprinted. On Jacob, no less. The "nice guy" who would do anything so Bella would so much as glance at him. Why her of all people? She was so bland. I had better conversations with a wall! Why was I even jealous, anyway? He could fucking have Bella.

Bravely, I stepped into the living room, looking from Billy to Jacob.

"Thanks for letting me pass out here. Sorry for any trouble. Nice seeing you Billy, I'm gonna go now." I had spoken so fast I doubted anyone could hear me, but at this point I didn't give a shit. I wanted to… I wanted to talk to Paul, that's what I wanted, no, needed to do.

**SMUT STARTS HERE!**

As soon as I was in the tree line I shifted. My brother's shirt and Jacob's underwear be damned. I felt hurt because something stupid called imprinting. I was pent up, angry, jealous, and just needed to do something before I tore someone's head off.

It took all of maybe five minutes to reach Paul's place and call him outside. Once he was outside I shifted back and instantly grabbed him. Affection was somewhat rare between Paul and I, I wont lie. We weren't exactly affectionate people and our relationship was based on friendly jokes, being sarcastic assholes, and sleeping together. Other than sleeping together, we were just a pair of friends who could have silent conversations with each other and piss everyone else off. I guess you would call us best friends who understood the other's limits and left it at that.

"Chloe, what's up? You're shaking." Paul had thankfully ripped me away from my thoughts and for once I could focus on something other than my racing thoughts that involved stupid Jacob.

"Paul, I fucking imprinted. I. Imprinted. On. Jacob. I can't do this, he's a fucker. Stupid ass…! Ugh, he's such a pushover and I don't even know him. I overheard him saying he loved Bella, and that made me jealous. Why? I don't give a rats ass if he wants to date a cardboard cut out. She's flat and she's annoying and just… I don't even want to start up again. Paul, just for tonight, let's just shut up and-" Thankfully my rambling was cut short as Paul pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was greedy, but so was mine.

Paul was ever the eager one and as soon as the kiss was broken, he smirked and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and busied myself with his neck. I bit, tugged, and sucked on whatever part of his neck I could and I was rewarded with two things; his amazing groaning and a very hard "thing" pressing against my pelvis. As soon as I finished with the right side of his neck, he was quick to flop down on his bed, after making a point to loudly shut and lock his door.

"You… You know it's hardly fair… You're all dressed, and… and I'm not." I was panting already and we had hardly done anything. I didn't really care, just so long as I managed to forget about earlier and get rid of this stupid jealousy due to that stupid imprinting.

"Maybe you should fix that?" Oh this guy was a man after my own heart.

Quickly I pushed forward, smirking as I unbuttoned his shorts and tugged them down, boxers included. He chuckled as he looked down at me and reached a hand forward and pushed me back against the bed. I let out a soft gasp as I felt something wet and smooth begin to trail up my inner thigh. I gripped the bed sheets as Paul dragged his tongue up my left thigh before getting to right where I wanted him. I looked down at him and saw him smirking as he stared back up at me. He went deliberately slow as he leaned forward and slowly dragged his tongue against my core. He continued this before suddenly darting his tongue deeper, which left me a writhing, whimpering mess on his bed.

Before long he slowly slipped a finger inside, then carefully added another, which resulted in a loud squeal from me. He curled his fingers inside as his tongue tortured my clit. He briefly grazed his teeth over my clit and I was a gonner as he opened his mouth wide so he could practically swallow my entire core whole. I let out a sharp yelp as I felt my release and Paul was eager to lap it all up. He lifted his head and I noticed liquid dripping down his chin. Seeing that made my toes curl and I let out yet another whine.

"You really are needy, you know that?" Paul smirked as he laid over me, pressing his larger form against my smaller one. I simply stuck out my tongue as a response to him. I wont lie, after one release I got pretty tired, but I was not a girl who left her guy hanging.

"Amnot." I feebly tried to lift myself, only to be pushed back down by Paul's large form. The asshole had pinned me and I had no way out, not that I really wanted out. Seeing as he had decided I'd be more fun from my pinned position, I got to work. I began to nip and pull at the delicate skin along his neck and slowly made my way to his shoulder. Smirking, I bit roughly into his shoulder and began to suck as hard as I could. He let out a delighted groan as I wriggled my arms behind him. I dug my nails into his back, and like I'd done quite a few nights before, I began to scratch along his back while continuing to bite at his neck. His groaning continued until he suddenly flipped us over so I was on top of him. Smart boy.

"You're a horrible tease." He grumbled out huskily as I simply grinned and slid down his body. I left soft kisses down his torso before I got to where I wanted to be. His (to put it simply) dick was large, I mean, it was larger than the other dicks I've seen, and I wasn't about to ruin the mood by pulling out a ruler to satisfy my own curiosity.

Rather than ponder over his size, I simply brushed my tongue over Paul's dick and grinned as he seemed to tense and tremble. I made sure I was slow as I began to move my head over his dick, taking as much as I could into my mouth. My tongue brushed over the underside of his cock. I could feel the pulsing just beneath the surface as I slowly pulled back, only to be rewarded with the sound of Paul's groaning. Rather than continue to egg him on, I began to pick up the pace until I could feel his member twitch. I pulled back quickly as my chest was covered in his cum. I wasn't one to swallow, I don't care how much people spoke about how cum could taste good. To me it was just salty and musky and I was not going to swallow that stuff.

"Thanks Paul." I grinned as I reached around for any type of cloth around his room and found one of his shirts and used it to wipe what I could from my chest. Once I cleaned myself off I lazily flopped onto his bed and snuggled against his side. I was exhausted and while Paul could easily go on for days, I just wanted to fall the fuck asleep, so without another word, that's exactly what I did.


	4. Chapter 4

_I think by the end of this chapter, you can tell what the next chapter is going to be._

**X**

When I woke up the next day, I could hear really loud shouting, which was extremely annoying. I felt like I'd been hit by a bus. Slowly I gathered a clean, non jizzed-on shirt and some boxer shorts and headed towards the source of the yelling. After checking just about every room, I realized the sounds were coming from outside.

I immediately regretted stepping into the backyard. Jacob and Paul were there, as was Sam and Leah, who seemed to want the two men far away from each other.

"The fuck is goin on?" I shouted over everyone else's hollering, waving my arms in some type of attempt to be noticed. Sam and Leah stared at me with pity, Paul looked protective, and Jacob looked like he was betrayed. Him feel betrayed? I was the one who got pushed to the side for some stupid vampire girl.

"It seems Jacob and Paul were having a disagreement." Sam scowled at the two men as I groaned and ran my hands through my wild hair. I did not need this. I was here a little more than a month or two and I found a good friend in Paul, and an occasional fuck buddy, as for Jacob, well, he was a stranger. I had no idea who he was, and just because I imprinted didn't mean a damn thing.

"Okay so. I'm assuming here, so I could likely be talking out of my ass." I popped my neck and pointed at Leah and Sam. "You two kinda know how this shit goes, so sit and listen if shit goes down, mk?" Then I pointed at Jacob. "Imprinting or not, you're in love with Bella. Period. If you're going to love her, I'm going to do what I damn please. You do not own me, you do not get to be jealous when you love someone else. So in the meantime." I paused and pointed at Paul. "Paul is my boyfriend, and that's how it's going to stay until you pull your head out of your ass, so go ahead and leave because frankly, you aren't wanted here right now." I was being harsh, but I was also grumpy… Not that it was a good excuse, but I was not about to play flippy floppy over what had been done.

Jacob's once angry and betrayed face lost its life as he stormed off. Probably to go see Bella. See if I gave two shits. "Jesus Chloe, you didn't have to rip his head off." I was surprised that of all people to say that, it was Paul. "Paul, I'm not a second option, I'll be damned if I have some asshole being jealous of what I do when he loves Bella. So let him do what he fuckin' pleases. In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy life." I growled and felt my body tremble.

Growing up, I always had to deal with being told what to do by my dad. And while my dad made a slave of me, my brother got to do whatever he fucking pleased. When Andy was fourteen he got a tattoo, but when I asked for my own tattoo at the same age, I was told to fuck off, then he turned around to demand I clean the house. Jack was a loathsome man, and while my uncle had been worse, he was still a fucking asshole. I guess due to that treatment, I had a complex. Okay, I'm admitting I have a complex. Either I am to be treated equal, or you get nothing from me. It isn't a bad way to live life. Still, this annoying pain in my chest was getting really fucking annoying.

"I think I'll try to talk some sense into him, Chloe." I groaned at Sam's words and rolled my eyes. That boy would never grow up, and I wasn't about to lay down and let him pine after some girl while waiting for him to come around. Fuck that nonsense. "Sam, don't. He's gonna realize sooner or later that Bella aint worth it, and when he does? I'll be there. Until that does happen, however, I'm staying right here doing whatever the fuck I feel like. Feelings and imprints be damned."

**X**

To say I had laughed when Bella ditched Jacob for her leech would not be a lie. To say I reveled in the feeling of Jacob waking the fuck up to life was the absolute truth. I had wanted to storm up to him and shove it in his face. Sadly, a rather temperamental Paul told me it wasn't for the best to go about causing drama and it wasn't helpful for any of us. He was right, and one might be surprised to learn that out of the two of us, Paul was usually the one to draw the line and seeing as he was the only person I was willing to listen to, he and I were usually close together.

Due to the closeness, I practically stunk of Paul, which I felt was no fucking issue. Imprinted or not, I was going to do what I pleased and not just be a second option. It was me or her, and yes, I will admit I'd be that bitchy, but it wasn't like I knew Jacob. I felt imprinting was fucking stupid in the first place, I never asked for it, so I'll be damned if I make anything easy for anyone.

"He's been a wreck lately, Chloe." I snorted at Embry's encouragement. Jacob be damned, I refuse to do anything with him. "Yeah? You think I've been having fun over here because of this damn imprint? I don't know him, and he denied the imprint first, so fuck 'im." I snorted again as Embry gave an exasperated sigh. He wasn't the only person encouraging me to talk to Jacob, either. Everyone was trying to get the both of us to talk to each other and it was a lot like telling two toddlers to deal with the enemy. It just wouldn't happen, ever.

"Regardless of what he did, can't you at least give him a chance?" I groaned and glared at Paul. He had managed to imprint too, which was fine, but now I had no one to release my anger on. I didn't blame Paul for imprinting, either, sure I stunk heavily of him, but his little imprint had no idea. Not to insinuate I was sleeping with him. It was more along the lines that I was his best friend with no more benefits. It sucked, majorly. It made me pine for someone to leave scratches down my back and bite roughly into my skin.

"Hey Embry, wanna fuck?" I watched the slim male's face heat up and let out a soft groan. "You're all pathetic." I sighed and briefly wondered how my brother was doing. If he wasn't busy at the hospital, he was fucking Leah, which made going home really fuckin' irritating. "Yaknow what, fuck it, fuck all y'all. I'm going to find a party to crash and get this stupid pent up shit out of my system or so help me god." I stood up and stomped away without a real destination in mind.

No one had dared to chase after me and I was really, really glad. I was pent up physically, emotionally, and mentally. Those were the perfect excuse for some goddamn ice cream. So everyone (especially Jacob) be damned.

I was committed to the stomping act all the way to the ice cream parlor. I stomped inside and ordered a mint chocolate chip ice cream and sat my ass down. The first bite was like a thirst had finally been quenched and from there on out, I was doomed. Bite after bite until nothing was left. I didn't bother looking at the people who looked at me as I finished my ice cream, tossed the remnants into the trash, then bought myself a whole carton.

I was halfway home before I realized my brother had time off, which meant him and Leah were at it, which also meant I couldn't be heading home.

"Screw this. Screw Andy. Screw Leah. Screw Jack. Screw Jacob. Screw Paul. Screw Embry, but softly because he's cute. Just screw everyone!" I screamed out as I tore the carton of ice cream from the bag and began shoveling it into my mouth. If no one was going to let me get my relief, then I'd do it my own way until I was 600 pounds.

"It's been decided, I'm dating ice cream." I grumbled to myself as I shoveled the semi-melted concoction into my greedy mouth.

"I thought Paul was your boyfriend." I froze at the voice and scowled. No, Jacob was not going to ruin my "feel better" walk. If only Fefe was around so she could bite his nards off, but instead she was back at home where Andy and Leah were fucking like rabbits. I did not need that image in my head, but it would be forever ingrained.

"He imprinted, so rather than be a jackass about him imprinting, I figured he ought to be happy, so he and I settled on just being best friends. I would have thought you'd known, seeing as he imprinted on your sister." I snorted as I rudely shoved spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into my mouth until the carton was empty.

"Oh." Pfft, that's all he could say? "Oh"? Really, that's all he had? I snorted and rolled my eyes. He was such a kid, despite his age. I had a lot more experience than he did, I hoped. I swear if he knew more than I did about things I was a gonner.

"Yup." I grunted as I popped the p and began towards the forest. All I had to do was make it to the ocean and I wouldn't burst from my skin from all the anger and shit. I was sad to realize Jacob was following after me like some puppy. The fuck was wrong with that kid? Did he need someone telling him what to do twenty four seven in order to function correctly? If so, that's fine, but I was the last person he wanted to have boss him around.

"Why in the world are you following me?" I groaned as I marched forward. I was on a mission. I was pissed. I wanted to get to the beach. All that ice cream was making me feel sickly.

"I just… You were right about Bella. I heard what you told Sam." Shit. Lovely of me to actually seem nice in my bitchiness and of course he had to hear it. Stupid wolf-like genes and their amazingness.

"So you heard that, huh? Gotta say, it's a bum deal to be the second person, but you couldn't possibly know how that felt, could you?" Even I could feel the burn from what I'd just said. Jacob seemed to flinch and his fists curled tighter in on themselves and I smirked. If he was gonna get pissed, I was gonna get pissed too. Who knows, maybe we could fight our frustrations out, then never talk to each other again. Or was that wishful thinking?

"Yeah, it really sucks when you're the second choice. Makes you wonder what you did to drive them away. How were you not just perfect for them? I mean, even fate put in its opinion and linked us together, so obviously we'd have something going on, but instead… I get stuck being the second person. The second choice. All because the first choice is probably beautiful, and so much better than y-" My sentence was cut off as Jacob rammed me back into a tree and gripped at my neck. I could feel my esophagus tighten and breathing got a lot harder to do. I never saw Jacob as the one to be kinky.

"Just... Shut up." He hissed out before he let my throat go. All I could do was weaze out a laugh and shake my head. "N… Never saw you as a kinky one, Jacob. Guess you aren't as much of a yes man as I thought." I grinned deviously as Jacob tensed up. I was hitting all of the marks I possibly could and goddamn was I proud. Sure, I much preferred to be naked and perhaps battling things out that way, but I highly doubt Jacob would be up for it. The goddamn prude.

"I wont lie, when I first saw you, you were like some pup following around its master. Seems once one master left you behind, you crawled to the next one to be told what to do. Can't say I know the feeling, you know… being the second choice in everything." I grinned wickedly at Jacob as once again I was pushed against a tree, but this time my neck was not being crushed.

"I said shut up! I didn't choose this, neither did you! I loved Bella, I gave her everything and she chose that goddamn leech!" Jacob spat in my face as I let out a harsh laugh. "And? You loved Bella, see, you're already moving on. And don't go giving everything to someone who'd never give it back. Sure, kudos to you for bringing her back to the land of the living, but that was my job, bub. You realize when she wasn't spending time with you, she was spending time with me?" I wanted to cackle as my chest compressed with pent up… everything.

"She told me about that family. How perfect she thought they were. She spoke of her devotion to Edward and how simply amazing he was and how all she can think about is Edward." I paused a moment and briefly wondered if I was being too harsh to the young boy. Hell no, I wasn't, we were the same age. "She ever tell you why she got into motorcycles? I did that. She wanted to ride, I told her how to go, she bolted forward and got an adrenaline rush. I wasn't about to let my bike be beat to death because she wanted to get her jollies out, so she found the bikes and she found you." I sneered as Jacob's grip on me loosened.

"I know about her diving off that cliff. You know why she did it, right?" I stared at him and noticed the tears sliding down his cheek. That goddamn imprinting made me want to cry and comfort him, but he needed to wake the fuck up.

"Adrenaline rush somehow because of her dearest Edward. How? I dunno, but I'm not stupid enough to realize they aren't related somehow. So stop pretending there was something between her and you when there was jack shit. Grow some fuckin' nuts and realize she's no good for you or the rest of the pack. Grow the fuck up and do what you want for a change instead of being some yes man." I growled at him and dare I say, I almost felt better. I ripped away from him and sprinted to the beach.

One part of me simply felt overjoyed that I might have actually reached Jacob, but another part of me felt horrible for treating him that way. I was the bitch of the century and I knew it. I know it wasn't fair, everything I had used against him. It wasn't like my hands were clean in all of this. I was pretty much a slut, not that there was any damn thing wrong with that. So I liked to fuck, big whoop. I was also extremely selfish. In order to save my precious bike, I made Bella go get her own, and when she did, she found Jacob and all this stupid shit started. So, I might not have been the exact source, but I wasn't stupid. I was pretty much the biggest bitch ever and there was no way that was going to be able to be stopped. I'll admit, I fucked up any chances of Jacob and I working and while part of me was overwhelmed with joy, the other was filled with sorrow.

"Fuck everything." I groaned as I flopped down onto the beach, right where the tide was washing in. The water tickled my feet and it actually left me feeling serene. I actually found myself smiling as I flopped back against the beach and just relaxed. It might not have been sunny, but everything felt nice. The water brushing away my troubles and worries. I suddenly got an insanely wonderful idea. I looked around to make sure no one was around before tugging my clothes off and wading deeper into the tide. The cool water felt amazing against my warm skin and before long I dove beneath the surface. The salty water burned my eyes, and the ocean didn't exactly feel clean against my skin, but I couldn't care less.

I stayed under as long as I could before swimming back to the surface. I wasn't too far out and no one else was around, which was a nice complement to my relaxing. No one to worry about, not that I had any idea what modesty felt like.

For hours I simply drifted along, diving beneath the surface and looking at whatever creatures I could see. Finally my limbs had grown tired and I swam back onto the shore. I pulled my clothes on and inwardly cursed myself. The shirt I had worn today was an oversized white tee, which meant the water made it see through and I'd be damned if anyone caught me wearing a bra. Unless I was trying to woo some people, I wasn't about to give two shits about wearing a bra. Thankfully, as I said before, no one was around. Or at least, I didn't think anyone was around, but it was hard to tell since all I could smell was the goddamn sea.

By some miracle I was able to get away from the beach and into the forest without being spotted. In fact, it was eerily quiet for the time being, but I can't say I minded much. After a short hike I found a nice place to simply just lay back and mind my own business. Everything was perfect. Somehow the swimming had managed to take away from the pent up energy in my mind and my emotions. It did absolutely nothing for my physical frustrations, but that could be solved later. I was just happy to be alone so I could relax.

At least… I thought I could relax until some horribly sweet scent invaded my nostrils. Now, I was well aware of the border that was between Forks and La Push and that vampires couldn't come to La Push and wolves couldn't go to Forks. This didn't involve my brother and I, so I guess we were okay to do so as we pleased, but another thing I was certain of was that I was still in La Push, which meant vampires definitely were allowed to cross the border. So that left me a few issues. Either this vampire knew of the border and thought no one was paying attention or it was a nomadic vampire and I was in no fuckin' mood to deal with their shit.

Thankfully, whomever or whatever it was left and I was all too happy to go back to relaxing. I had become so relaxed I hardly realized the pass of time and when I finally did wake up, it was dark and cold out.

"Shit." I had fucked myself over. It was night, I was a wolf out and alone with no defense, but thankfully my shirt was dried. I reluctantly headed back home with little issues. Upon seeing my home, I noticed there was no loud growling, grunting, or moaning, which meant I was in the clear. I happily climbed into my bedroom and passed the fuck out.

**X**

That night I had so many nightmares varying from things chasing me to Jacob tearing me apart. Each time I woke up, grunted, and turned over before falling right back to sleep. I wasn't sure why I had these nightmares, before I was hit right in the face with a tight feeling in my chest that reached the back of my throat. I was feeling guilty for what I'd said to Jacob. I was actually feeling guilty for something I did.

Getting up was a feat in itself. My blood felt like molasses and it felt like gravity had decided to make me its bitch by pushing down harder on me than everyone else. The only thing that actually made me feel better was the idea of apologizing to Jacob.

Slowly, I got myself ready. I took a nice shower, used my favorite hazelnut bath wash and some fruity shampoo and conditioner. Once my shower was done I sat down and worked on my make up. Since I had arrived I avoided the stuff, aside from some mascara and maybe a bit of eyeliner and some concealer. This time I made little use of the concealer, laid on the eyeliner, and finished off with the mascara. I looked a lot like I usually did, but my blue eyes popped out, as did the numerous freckles on my face. I decided I'd look nice if I was going to play nice.

I was surprised to find Andy and Leah gone, yet someone was in my kitchen. I peaked around the corner and was surprised to find, of all people, Bella.

"The heck are you doing here?" I hissed out angrily as Bella looked up at me and smiled. Apparently the girl knew how to actually fuckin' smile. What a word this was.

"You're smiling. I'm freaked out. The fuck is your issue, lady?" I stared at her as she let out a long sigh and brushed a hand through her hair. God how could anyone deal with this woman? She was bonkers!

"I want to talk to you about Jacob." I… wanted to puke. Of all people to talk about relationships, she was going to be the one to do it? I hardly knew the kid, I just happened to imprint on him and I didn't want to leave a sour taste in my mouth.

"Go on." I just had to hear the bullshit she was going to say.

"He's… Well, he's a good guy. I know about the imprinting and I know how you can be…" Right, she'd talked to me all of a few times and somehow decided I was a good friend of hers when really I just wanted to be far, far away from her.

"And?" I glared at her for that comment. I knew how I could be. I was a bitch, a selfish bitch and I prided myself on that.

"Just, he's nice, and despite some things he has chosen, he always intends the best. He's just had a lot on his mind lately, so just be easy on him." I wanted to groan, but I wasn't going to be that rude… Yet.

"Why are you even telling me this?" I glared at her as she smiled slightly (which was highly unnerving) before letting out a soft sigh.

"I'll be leaving soon. With Edward and his family. So I wont be around anymore and I hate what I did to Jacob, but there's no going back now." I wanted to shout at her, but since I had spent so much time looking nice in an attempt to also be nice, I kept quiet.

"Alright then. Can you get the fuck out of my house, please?" I stared at her as she smiled and left with her stupid boyfriend. So there went my happy mood and I still needed to talk to Jacob and apologize for how much of a bitch I had been. Despite everything, he didn't deserve that.

I hated feeling like such a bleeding heart, but one phone call and one walk to the beach later and I was already wanting to run home and pretend I didn't have feelings, ever. Sadly, I couldn't back out because Jacob just had to show up. Inwardly, I was groaning.

I flopped down onto the beach and let out a long sigh. Jacob seemed reluctant, but he sat down next to me.

"So, about what I said… I'm really sorry. I know that's probably shit coming from me, but I am sorry. What I said was harsh and uncalled for, really." I let out a soft sigh as he seemed to crack just a slight bit of a smile. "Well, regardless of how you feel, it was the truth." Woah, excuse me? Did he just say that what I said was true, so I had no reason to be upset or guilty?

"What?" I was in disbelief of what he said. I had to have imagined it, right? "I meant what I said. You told the truth. Perhaps not.. the gentlest of ways of putting things, but you are right. I… talked to Bella about it and she told me a few things that made me reconsider how I felt." He let out a sigh and for whatever reason, I was happy. I actually felt better about Bella than I had because she went out of her way to comfort both Jacob and me.

"Wow. I've been feeling like complete shit for what I said. Err… I dunno what else to say." I felt awkward and that made me fidgety.

"Well, we are imprinted on each other so… Maybe we could go on a date? I mean, we're gonna end up together eventually, so fighting it at this point would be stupid. I mean, we both see where Sam ended up." He seemed to cringe slightly and I did as well. I felt sorry for Emily, but I felt worse for Sam because he had to live with it for the rest of his life.

"You know… a date sounds good, let's go." I grinned as I stood up and offered my hand to Jacob. He seemed a bit taken aback by me accepting his offer. "I didn't really think of a place to go…" He reluctantly took my hand and I realized his grip was a lot softer than Paul's and strangely, I preferred it. "How about some ice cream?" I grinned as he laughed and nodded his head. "Sounds good to me, let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5 THE END

_So, ending chapter here. Pretty sure I got events sort-of along the timeline of the original Twilight Saga timeline. Also smut, woohoo! And also, a little easter egg, I put some lyrics in here, only one word was changed, if you can find it, you're pretty awesome. But yeah... end chapter! I might make a epilogue if you guys want one._

**X**

So, let me start out with saying… I take back every shitty comment about Jacob. He was actually nice, and not in that typical "nice guy" fashion, either. He and I had talked about Bella and what was going on, and I felt really bad for what I did with Paul. A few icecream bowls and maybe thirty dollars later and we were left to wonder just about anywhere.

"Well, regardless of my feelings for Bella, or rather the feelings I had for her, we still need to protect her. It's our duty as the pack." I groaned at Jacob, but nodded. He sure knew how to be a buzzkill sometimes. "Yeah, I understand. Andy and I will definitely help out. I mean, usually I would be the first to run at the idea of any fighting happening." I paused as Jacob stared at me, shocked. "Yeah, I'm a coward, but… you guys will all be involved. I have to help." I frowned as the seriousness of the matter just hit me fully in the face. A lot of people could die, and all because of Bella. It… kinda pissed me off, quite a bit. I didn't want to risk my life for some girl and her vampiric boyfriend. But I was going to go, regardless. I'd much rather my life be taken than someone who had a lot more than alcohol and partying filled nights ahead of them.

Sure, I could slow down, take a chill pill, finish school like I was supposed to, but none of those things sounded fun. Maybe, maybe if I survived this fight, and Jacob did too, I'd consider getting serious with everything, finish school, go to college to do who the hell knows what and get a job. Sort of a happily ever after. Then again, Jacob and I didn't have to age, we could live for years on end, always twenty-something looking despite only being silly teenagers.

"Hey Jacob… When all of this gets finished. What do you suppose you'll do?" I stared up at Jacob as he seemed to contemplate what I'd said. "I was thinking about becoming a mechanic… I mean, as long as it's okay with you. Truth is, we could do whatever we wanted when all this is over." Jacob seemed to pick up on my thoughts exactly. "True. I dunno what I want to do. We're all technically still kids. I guess I'll finish high school and just go from there." I shrugged and sighed, not willing to voice my worries of being killed in the battle or would-be battle.

"I wont lie, I dunno if I'm gonna make it in the battle. I've never had to fight before. I mean, sure, I've decked a few fuckheads in my day, but actually fighting is kinda scary to think about." I sighed at the idea of dying and strangely, I didn't feel the pain of leaving my brother behind. I felt pain at the idea of leaving Jacob behind, alone.

"You'll make it, we all will. According to the Cullens, we're fighting newborns and we're going to win against them, alright?" Jacob seemed to puff his chest up at this comment and we stopped wandering through the forest at this point. He gripped my smaller hands in his large ones and gave them a gentle squeeze. Strangely, the wariness left me. I smiled.

"We'll make it, then from there… We could do what we wanted, right?" I cursed the nervousness in my chest and stomach. It was stupid, I felt like some silly girl crushing on an older guy, but was too shy to say anything. I was technically the older one here, in experiences at least. I shouldn't be feeling nervous! I was indestructible, I was amazing, I was sexy and I was bad ass and being nervous was none of these things.

"Of course! I mean, yeah, I'm gonna be sad my friend will end up leaving to be with a stupid leech, but I have you, so none of it really matters anymore. Sorry it took me a little bit to remember that…" Jacob sighed and I felt my breath hitch. As far as he knew, Paul just let me sleep over, not anything more than that. Should I tell him now? Tell him after? Never tell him?

"Jacob, I'm gonna be really honest, and please don't hate me, but… I was sleeping with Paul before we imprinted on each other. When I heard you choose Bella, I don't know why, but I was so jealous and angry and I knew it was because of the imprint. But I still felt horrible, and that night Paul and I slept together." All walking ceased. All breathing ceased. I was sure that Jacob might just rip me to shreds, especially after the way I had treated him since I arrived.

"I know." I blinked at that statement. He knew? He really knew? I got nervous for no reason? Part of me was relieved, but another part of me felt horrible for thinking that way. "I'm sorry. I… really dunno what I was thinking. I just wanted to forget about the imprint and hide in a tiny hole and pretend everything didn't exist, and Paul was the perfect distraction, but he imprinted on your sister. And I dunno, I was just really stupid and cruel to you." I sighed and cursed this damn guilt. Why did everyone around me have to make me end up being so goddamn human?

"I already told you that you were right, I forgive you." Jacob snorted as I gaped at him. I mean, I knew he had said I was right earlier, but that feeling still remained. All I could think about was how much of a bitch I had been. "Err… You know Bella is leaving after this battle with the newborns is done, right?" I cursed myself. Why is it I ended up talking about the very last person I wanted to think about? "I know. It's fine. We got each other, can we just not talk about it for a bit? I was sort of a dick to you and we both forgive each other. How about… We go to the beach?" Jacob grinned at this idea and somehow I wanted his face to stay like that. His expression was so bright and happy despite everything I'd put him through.

"That sounds good, let's go." I grinned as we both took off. We were pretty damn fast what with being wolves and all. He was faster when we were like this, though, since his legs were a lot longer than mine, sadly.

When I'd finally made it to the beach, Jacob was already sitting near the shoreline with a shit-eating grin. Asshole and his long legs, making him faster…

"If we were shifted I'd so have beaten you." I grinned as Jacob rolled his eyes and suddenly tugged me down onto the beach. That resulted in a loud yelp from me and me flat on my back.

"You're a douche." I grumbled as I laid back. I had dressed nice and put makeup on and everything to say sorry to Jacob and yet here I was, pondering if I wanted to swim and absolutely ruin everything. All that effort for nothing! "You ever gone cliff diving?" I looked over at Jacob and watched as his jaw muscles seemed to tighten. "Yes, but never as high as Paul, Sam, and Jared." I grinned at his admission and stood up. "C'mon, it's really fun." I smirked as Jacob seemed all too ready to groan and try and stop me, but no way in hell was I missing this chance. Makeup and nice clothes be damned!

I bolted away from Jacob and ran as fast as my legs would take me. Let me remind people that running plus an uphill climb was not a good thing to be mixing together. As soon as I got to the top I was tackled to the ground. I grunted as I ended up flat against the ground with a panting Jacob above me.

"Either you really don't want to jump off a cliff, or you're hinting at something else that I'm totally okay with." I grinned as Jacob's cheeks flushed bright red. Even for being wolves, that climb up here was exhausting. "No just… I'd prefer we didn't." Jacob frowned and I wanted to ask why, but from the look on his face I felt it might be a good idea not to push it any further.

"Alright then." I smirked as I laid back on the ground, with Jacob still laying over me. I wont lie, my mind was going to places it probably shouldn't be, but I couldn't help it. There was that goddamn pull that almost demanded I be around Jacob all the time and my regular perverted mind wasn't about to leave me alone.

"What?" Jacob stared down at me warily as I continued to grin. "Hey Jacob, would it be forward of me to admit I very much like this position?" I smirked as his cheeks flared a bright red, causing me to giggle. God, he was so innocent seeming and it was so easy to get him to blush.

Strangely, I loved it.

"You're freakin' adorable, did you know that? Like… You blush at some things and that's adorable." I snickered as Jacob grunted and rolled off of me. What a poor sport.

"Whaaaat? I didn't say it was bad. I like it." I groaned as I looked over towards him and his serious expression and I felt bad again. The fuck was this guy's power over me? He could freakin' make me go from joking, to apologetic, to just straight up feeling bad. Asshole.

"It isn't anything you did, just… I'm wondering if I'd live up to your standards. You uh… you seem rather experienced where I have like no experience at all…" Jacob mumbled softly as his face flushed red. Really? That's what was bothering him? "Jacob, if you're wondering if you're good enough or anything like that, it isn't exactly about it. I wont lie, I am… errr "was" a slut, and truthfully I've only slept with three guys, that's it. From what I've experienced, it isn't exactly about what makes you good, it's how you use it." I sighed as I tried to explain things, but felt I completely and utterly failed. Sure, I could definitely imagine Jacob and I going at it in my head, but when it realistically came to it, I didn't see it as something that could be used as a distraction. Whether I liked it or not, the imprint made everything that much more between us and I didn't mind that one bit.

"Do you… Nevermind." Jacob sighed as he turned away from me on the ground. God not this shit. "Don't you nevermind me." I grumbled as I crawled over towards him and flopped on his side. "It's just, we got a lot going on, but maybe… after we know each other a little more, we could.. try it?" I smirked at Jacob and his avoidance of the words. I wasn't about to force him to do jack shit with me. Sure, boning was always welcome, but… if Jacob wanted to take his time, so be it. I wasn't about to argue it with him and I really didn't want to.

"Sounds fine to me." I smirked and leaned over, placing a gentle peck on his cheek before rolling away and sitting up. "We should… probably go meet up with the rest of the pack. Things are going to get serious in the next few days, I can feel it." I sighed as Jacob nodded and stood up. Reluctantly we both made our ways back to the pack. We were going to be spending a lot of time training with the blood suckers, which was cool because we would be able to get some fighting experience in, but the smell was going to be awful.

**X**

So, training was alright. Despite the awful stench, there were quite a few hot guys here. Weirdly, I didn't want to jump their bones and flirting? Forget it. I was pretty sure the imprint was to blame. Plus we were here to fight these people for training, not make friends and such.

The entire day pretty much went by us all fighting each other. Time and time again I'd ended up on my back and I'm fairly certain I'd broken a few bones, but no matter how many times I was thrown down, I was back up. Same thing with Andy. No matter who we paired up with, we fought until we were forced to stop, so when it came to him and I being forced to fight each other, everyone was holding their breath, assuming they breathed at all.

"Alright, since neither of you seem to understand stop, you two can go about fighting each other. While this isn't vampire-on-wolf fighting, it still counts as fighting, so have at it." Carlisle (I think?) explained to my brother and I as we stared at each other.

Now, I wanna admit, my brother and I never had issues, so this whole fighting thing was a bit odd, but I guess it had to be done.

**X**

By the time my brother and I had finished, we were both barely standing on our own two feet. Our bodies were trembling and fur and blood had been tossed into the air and scattered around and we were still at it. I wasn't sure when my mind had lost it, or even when my brother's lost it, but still we ran at each other.

My brother aimed for my neck and I did the same to his. We were both growling angrily and just before either of us could land that final, crippling blow, we were torn away from each other by the biggest vampire.

Everyone looked at us as though we were monsters, which was funny considering there were wolf shape shifters and vampires all around us. Slowly my brother and I changed back to our regular forms and threw our clothes on. Everyone watched as we weakly struggled towards each other and grinned.

"Good game." My brother was the first to even say anything, earning a sharp laugh from me as I leaned on his side, and he leaned on my side. We kept each other propped up. "Hell yeah. Wanna go again?" I smirked at my brother as he snorted and shook his head. "Nah, we're pretty beat up. Got to save some of the energy for the actual battle, right?" My brother smirked as he pushed me away and surprisingly, we could both stand on our own two feet. "Right." I smirked as Carlisle came over to check our wounds, but we were already starting to heal. Nothing was too bad and we were definitely not to be toyed with.

"You two call that a game?" One of the vampires (Alice I think?) looked at us with shock written all over her face. It was actually rather funny, to be honest. "Yeah, that's what this all is, right? I mean, no, not a game, but… we aren't trying to kill each other, we're just practicing for the big battle." I explained as honestly as I could, though admittedly just about every part of me was hurting. "You two practically killed each other! And you call it practice?" I groaned as another voice (Bella, of all people) joined on the berating of my brother and I. "Yeah, that's what it is. You all seem to forget that my brother and I were raised like this. I might not like fighting and running away from a fight, but I'm not incapable of fighting." I sighed as Leah began to look over my brother and send me a glare once and a while.

"Look, just… My brother and I can definitely handle ourselves. From now on we'll take it easy. We'll prepare for the battle and everything." I waved a hand lazily as Jacob was at my side instantly. He was still a wolf, unlike my brother and I. I leaned over his side and laid over him. He was really warm and comfortable. I could actually fall asleep like this. "Look, just go on back to practicing, my brother and I need a few minutes to heal, okay?" And with that, my brother and I were left alone while our bones and skin healed.

**X**

Here it was, the final battle. I was itching to fight, to bite, to kill, I wanted to do all of it. Jacob was trying to convince me to go and stay with Bella, but that idea was stupid. I could fight, so could my brother. That's what we did the best. We fought. Growing up as whatever we were, be it just simple shape shifters or whatever we were, we had fought always. As we grew older, the fights got more bloody and vicious.

"Hey Andy, wanna play a game?" I smirked as I looked to Andy. Jacob was off helping Edward and Bella, simply as a friend. "What game you thinking on, Chloe?" Andy looked back at me with a wicked grin. The others were nervous, but Andy and I were strangely calm and simply itching to tear into vampire flesh. "Who kills the most. Whoever wins gets the other ice cream." I snickered as everyone gawked at the two of us. "Deal. Whole carton?" Andy rolled his shoulders as I laughed. "Whole carton." With our pep talk over, Andy and I burst from our clothes and joined the rest of the pack.

It was probably odd that my brother and I were treating this very serious thing as a joke, but it was how we functioned. Sure, we seemed to be betting our very lives on ice cream, but that helped motivate us the most. We knew what was ahead and we weren't about to take it lightly. It was tooth and bone and blood and venom to the death and only one side was going to get out of all of this victorious and part of me doubted that we would win. But we had to, for everyone's sake. And once things were over, Bella and the Cullens would leave and we could all have a good life together. All of us.

We were on different sides of a field and the smell was disgusting. The sweetness was like someone was making me breath in sugar, it was awful and made me want to puke. It almost felt like a game of red rover.

_Red rover, red rover, send your stupidest over._

I wanted to laugh at my own stupidity, and was surprised to see that Sam was looking over at me, and if not for him being a wolf, I would have assumed he was staring at me warily, along with my brother. Everyone seemed to be edgy, but my brother and I were excited. Perhaps that's how we differed from the pack here in La Push. They were more shape shifters, but my brother and I practically breathed being wolves. We were more like…

Wolfkin, that sounded the coolest in my head and it fit perfectly.

Suddenly the fight broke out and my brother and I were leaping over each other to try and get to the goddamn leeches. My mind lost all coherent thought.

Pushing forward, growling, bite, tear. Turn, bite at Andy for getting in the way, tussle with him before attacking another vampire together.

_What the hell are they doing?_ I could faintly hear Jacob, of all people, in my head.

_They're like savages._ Sam sounded shocked, but before I could really become distracted, I was after yet another newborn. Ripped to shreds, spit the venom and blood from mouth. Turn, tear down another. Pause, reasoning breaking through. Leah was going to end up hurt. Charge forward, attack newborn. Arms around body, crushing. Pain. Lots of pain. Move, rip at newborn for daring to cause pain only to have Jacob kill it off.

There was only pain.

And then, nothing.

**X**

Jacob's POV

**X**

The idea of fighting these newborns had made me nervous. I did not want anyone getting hurt, and part of me still blamed Edward for this battle. If he had not roped Bella into everything, she would not be in any danger. I might not have met her more than just a few times in trying to bring her out of her shell, but she would be safe. We would all be safe. Chloe would be safe. But if not for Edward, Chloe wouldn't be here. She would be back in California because her dad probably wouldn't have sent her.

Yet here we were, ready to battle all for the sake of peace. I had just come back right as Andy and Chloe tore through their clothes, and strangely enough they seemed excited. Of all things to be when going into battle, they were excited? Once the battle truly started, it was like watching savages. Chloe and Andy jumped over each other, fought each other, all for the sake of fighting. They could hardly be seen away from each other as they tore through newborn after newborn.

Then the worst thing to happen, happened. Leah was just about to be attacked and I was heading towards her to stop it, but Chloe got there first. She saved Leah, but in doing so, she left herself open for a newborn to get ahold of her.

The sound of her screeching, even as a wolf was painful to listen to, yet she pushed forward and tore the newborn apart and I wasn't about to let the newborn get away with hurting her either. I tore into it as Chloe seemed to collapse and yet she hardly looked like a wolf, she and Andy looked so savage, so ready to kill it was actually scary to watch.

Just after killing the newborn and the battle ending, Chloe fell over and shifted back to her regular form. Once the battle had finished, my main concern was her. Everyone was quick to get her out of the field, while a few of the Cullens occupied themselves with burning the parts of the newborns.

Carlisle was quick to help her and despite how she might have been, how cruel she had once been to me, she didn't deserve something like that. To have her bones crushed like that, and then to have her bones broken again so they could heal correctly.

That night was filled with her screaming out and I wanted so much to run in there and stop everything. It took both Paul and Sam to hold me back, while Leah tried to calm Andy to keep him from doing the same.

When the screaming stopped and Carlisle walked back out, he seemed relieved. Without a word he nodded his head and I bolted into the room she was being kept in.

**X**

Chloe's POV

**X**

I felt like shit. I felt like I truly, truly had been hit by a truck. My body ached in places I didn't even know existed on the human body. Everything hurt and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and curl up so tightly I just vanished from existence. Sadly, moving wasn't yet an option.

"I know this will be painful, but once I reset your bones, and from there you should heal normally." It was that dad vampire that my brother had replaced at the hospital. What was his name? I was in too much pain to even try to recall and as he went about resetting my bones I screamed out. While shapeshifters did heal quick, that didn't make pain any more fun.

It felt like hours before I'd been given the okay to even move in the slightest, and I did so gladly. I scratched at my nose like no tomorrow, despite the crying out of my limbs. Carlisle made sure to cover me with a blanket. I dunno if he was trying to preserve my modesty, but even if he was, I had none. I was thankful for the gesture anyway.

As soon as Carlisle had exited the room, Jacob and Andy came flying in to see if I was okay. Their words blurred together and remaining awake was a lot harder than I cared to admit. I lifted a hand weakly and held up a thumb. I was gonna be okay, I just wanted to fucking sleep.

"Chloe, thank you for doing that for me… You saved Leah while I was off treating this like a game…" Andy frowned as he kneeled to my level.

"Four." I rasped out at him, hoping he understood that meant I killed four of those fuckers.

"I guess I owe you ice cream, yeah?" Andy chuckled as I lifted my thumb and soon enough he left.

Now it was just Jacob and me.

"Chloe… what the hell was that out there, with Andy? That was…" I wanted to groan and tell him it wasn't the time, but I was so goddamn tired. "Later." I grumbled out as Jacob snorted and shook his head angrily. "No, now." Why did he have to go and get balls right this moment? I could barely move, I needed sleep!

"Andy… and I, we may not be the shape shifters from around here, but we've lived the life a whole lot longer. With a dad like Jack, who can also shift, growing up this way is fine and dandy. Andy and I function one of two ways, and never at the same time. There's us, then there's the wolf." I groaned as I tugged the blanket closer to my body. "When… shit goes down, wolf comes out, Andy and I kinda go away. We go purely on instinct." I shrugged and thankfully it wasn't god awful painful like I had expected.

"So… that's how? Why is it we can only hear garbled thoughts from you and Andy?" Jacob just wasn't going to give it up, was he?

"Like I said. There's the wolf, then there's us. We shut off before the battle. As for the thought thing, I've never been able to hear anyone, but Sam's thoughts loosely and in the battle, I think I heard yours." I sighed as I wished I could just go limp and sleep forever.

"Weird… I'll let you sleep, sorry…" Jacob moved to walk away, but I grabbed his hand and tugged him over towards me. There was no way he was going to leave me alone while I felt like shit.

"Nuh. Sleep with me." I grunted out as Jacob's cheeks flushed. God, what was it with people not being able to tell the difference between sleeping in the same bed and fucking each other? "I mean actual sleeping." I grumbled as he nodded and reluctantly moved to slip in the bed with me. Not under the covers, mind you, just simply laying next to me, which was a welcome feeling. His warmth was nice for my achy muscles and hopefully by the time I woke up I wouldn't be in such horrid pain.

**X**

Jacob's POV

**X**

A few things I realized when Chloe pulled me onto the bed with her was the fact that under her blanket, she was naked. Which was expected considering she had been a wolf not too long ago. Currently my head was swimming with thoughts about her and Andy and how they acted. It unnerved me, but I guess it could be expected if someone grew up being able to transform all the time. I was glad that Chloe was safe, at least and as I heard her breath even out, I gently laid my arm across her torso and pulled her closer towards me.

I was shocked to see Bella burst into the room and somehow Chloe remained asleep. "Jacob! You're okay!" She seemed extremely happy until she saw Chloe sleeping next to me. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Shouldn't you and Edward be getting ready for your wedding, then leaving?" I frowned at her. I did feel sore considering her, yet the previous feelings for her were dulled due to my connection to Chloe. "Oh… well, the battle was just dealt with. We wont be planning just yet, knowing Alice she probably has the entire thing planned." Bella offered a slight smile as she continued to stare at Chloe.

"Sorry to barge in, just… I thought I heard you were injured, not that this is any better. I'm just glad you're okay and that Chloe will be okay too." I nodded slowly as I gently brushed a strand of hair from Chloe's face. It was strange, a lot of people pointed out how Chloe and Bella sort of looked the same, but I couldn't see it. Chloe had sharper features and where Bella's lips were dark, Chloe's lips were a soft shade of pink. Bella had very pale skin, but Chloe had a soft tan and tons of freckles on her face. Chloe also had beautiful blue eyes, while Bella had chocolate brown eyes. Now that I think about it, no one could compare to Chloe, even if they tried. She was perfect and she was mine.

"Yeah, Carlisle reset her bones, she should be healed in a few days." I sighed as Bella seemed quiet as she watched the two of us. "Alright, well… I had better get going." Bella left the room quickly, and it was strange as it actually felt awkward to interact with her. Not that I was bothered by that. I was more concerned for Chloe's wellbeing.

Slowly, I relaxed next to Chloe, but tried to keep from falling asleep in case she woke up and needed anything.

**X**

Chloe's POV

**X**

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I really needed to piss. That and there was something really, really warm pushed up against my back. It wasn't unwelcome, I just wish I knew what it was from. Slowly I opened my eyes as the previous hours made its way back into my head. I let out a huff as I tore the blanket away from me and tore away the bandages. My skin would be a little irritated, but otherwise I was just a bit sore, but fine.

I stood up and stretched, yawning as I heard someone gasp behind me. I turned around, only to realize Jacob was turned away from me. "You know you can look if you want. I'm not about to jump you or anything." I snorted as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at my body. I would say I looked okay, I wasn't exactly slender, but I still managed to be petite. My breasts weren't huge either, maybe a larger B cup, but that was about it. I was definitely getting a tummy though, and how I had no idea, maybe I was consuming more ice cream than my unusually high metabolism could handle.

"Uh… okay." Jacob coughed as he turned back around, his cheeks still bright red. God, what was he, a thirteen year old looking at a nudy mag? "Nuh, too late. I'm showering." I grunted as I moved around whomevers house I was in until I found a bathroom and somehow, someway I managed to work their shower, which was usually very difficult to figure out. I made the water as hot as it'd go and I dove in. The heat did wonders to my sore muscles, plus I stunk of sweat and venom. I got to work on scrubbing my body gently as to not irritate my skin further. Once I was finished with that, I made sure to wrap a towel around my body so I wasn't actually running around nude. Talk about awkward. I don't even know whose house I was in. Rather than question it, I just returned to the room Jacob was in. Suddenly the familiarity of the room hit me, and I felt rather glad I was in Jacob's house instead of anyone else's.

"So how long was I out?" I stared over at Jacob who seemed to try and do everything, but look at me. How much of a prude was he, Jesus Christ? "A few days, actually… Everything has been cleaned up, Bella and Edward are going to get married. Life is going to move forward from now on." Jacob seemed uncomfortable and I was hoping it was because I was partially naked and not because he felt bad about Bella getting married.

"Yup. What should we do?" I stared over at him curiously as he rolled off of his bed and shrugged. "Well, we are invited to the wedding, if you'd like to go?" Jacob smiled at that, which actually made me feel a lot better, if not a bit more self conscious about being practically nude in his room.

"Sounds like an awful bore to me. I mean, I'll go if you want, the smell will be awful." I paused as I dropped the towel, ignored Jacob's blush and rifled around his drawers. I grabbed a rather large shirt that slid off of one of my shoulders and flopped down on the bed with a loud yawn.

"We don't have to go, if you don't want to." Jacob smiled as he flopped on the bed next to me and I was rather thankful that he seemed to be more relaxed now that I was covered. Though, it was a bit offensive. I wouldn't say I was ugly, so why the avoidance?

"Do you think I'm ugly?" I said the words before I could really think about them. Jacob seemed to tense at this question. "Ughh, I'm not asking because of confidence issues, I'm asking because you seem so weird with the idea of seeing me naked. Like, really. I just want to know if you, personally, find me appealing." I huffed as Jacob seemed to relax ever so slightly. "You're not ugly, just, the imprint, the pull, it makes it hard to…" I flushed, brightly, as I realized what he said. Damn him for being able to make me feel bad even now.

"I feel it too, but uh… sorry about that. I never realized I was like, teasing you like that." I grumbled as I made sure to sit as lady like as I could on his bed, keeping everything covered though being able to keep the shirt from slipping from one of my shoulders was down right impossible. "It's okay! Just… I don't really want you to cover up, or anything… But I don't want to rush into a heat of the moment thing." Jacob sighed as I turned to look at him and frowned. That's how I worked, in the head of the moment. "Regardless if it happens or not, Jacob, our feelings will remain the same, if not get stronger. Like, not trying to convince you to do it if you don't want to. I'm not for coercing people into sex if they don't want it, that's like a total bad way to go and is not okay. But at the same time, the worse that could happen would be me getting pregnant, and sorry to disappoint ya bud, but I'm on birth control." I shrugged and left things at that. I did not want to feel like a slimeball for coercing Jacob into anything. He'd make a move when he was ready, and I was making it plenty clear I was ready too and willing to wait.

"Anyway, uhh… You got any games? I'm like… seventy five percent sure Leah and Andy are fucking like no tomorrow because she almost died and I swear she's gonna end up pregnant and I am not old enough to be an aunt!" I snorted at the idea of those two having children. I would ruin those kids in the worst of ways. Not like, horribly, just gonna make sure no one pushes them kids around. I wonder what a wolf shape shifter and whatever my brother and I were (assuming we aren't the same race) would turn out to be like? I could see it now, mini, buff terrors destroying the world and eating our souls.

**SMUT STARTS HERE**

My thoughts were happily interrupted by the feeling of lips on the side of my neck. Instantly I let out a soft gasp from the feeling. God it felt like years since I had last been able to sleep with anyone, and the fact it was Jacob only made everything that much fucking better.

"What're you doing?" I smirked as Jacob lifted his head from my neck and shrugged. "Dunno, just… kinda had your neck out the open like this, and thought I might see what you'd do." I snorted at his clever response and pushed his head back against my neck. "Well, it feels good, keep doing it." I smirked as Jacob seemed all too happy to trail soft kisses down the side of my neck. He reached his large arms around me and tugged me back against him before we both sat down on the bed, only I was in his lap.

Slowly he got to a point on my neck that made all of my body tense. He opened his mouth and gently nipped at it, sending shivers up and down my spine. Let me say, nips? Harder than diamond from just that.

Jacob seemed to be growing braver as he opened his mouth and bit at the spot and I was all too eager to let out a soft moan. What can I say? I'm not exactly the most classy lady out there. "If you're going to tease me, at least do it…" I paused as I pushed my hips backwards, right against his own hips. "Roughly?" I grumbled out as Jacob groaned and opened his mouth wide before biting into the flesh of my shoulder. My breath hitched and my eyelids shut tightly. "A… bit rougher." I mumbled as Jacob bit down so hard he actually managed to break the skin. I let out a louder moan as he pulled from the bite and seemed worried. "Shit! Are you okay?" Jacob quickly pulled me closer to his body and of course, he had to go and ruin things by being worried.

"Jacob, I'm fine. I like rough, you gave me rough. I'm not gonna die just for the love of god, just do what feels right. If you keep stopping like this I'm going to get really sexually frustrated and annoyed." I snapped out as Jacob froze a second before reluctantly looking over the spot he bit. I prayed that it didn't heal quickly. Some part of me wanted to show it off.

Jacob let out a soft sigh as he began to lick around the bite mark. Not exactly what I wanted, but I couldn't count on Jacob being a mind reader. That shit never worked. Slowly he began to nip at the skin inside of the bite mark before focusing on my spot. Quickly his mouth covered the area and he began to gently suck on the skin. My toes curled at the feel of his tongue moving over my skin between his teeth. God that was going to leave a fuckin' mark and I was all too happy to egg Jacob on.

Suddenly I spun in his lap. Well, not suddenly, more like forced my way around, breaking his contact with my neck as I faced him while still remaining in his lap. I grinned at his lightly flushed cheeks and all too eagerly began to nip at the skin on his neck and shoulders. I continued until his breath just ever so slightly paused and smirked as I bit into that spot. He seemed to not mind it as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. I bit a bit harder before teasing him by giving a sharp suck, then finally let the bite go.

"Err.. Chloe I think my dad just got home…" Jacob blushed at the interruption as I groaned and slid from his lap. What was with the Black family? Billy Black and his smooth moves, and his son inheriting those moves. Not fair. Not only did they both have smooth moves, but they knew how to ruin a mood too.

I stomped out of Jacob's bedroom to find that yes, Billy Black was indeed home, and quite happy to see his son and if he thought I didn't see the glance at me and the wink, he had it coming for him.

I grabbed a Cola from the fridge and opened and downed it. Whether I liked it or not, I was turned on and Billy Black just so happened to interrupt his son and I.

"I'm glad to see you're both alive after all of that." Billy just had to lay on the sentimental shit now, didn't he? Couldn't he tell I was grumpy because I had been maybe ten or fifteen minutes away from doing some somethin' somethin' with his son? "Yup, we are all good. Edward and Bella are gonna be married, but who knows about changing her. There's the agreement, so I think they might be moving away or something?" Frankly I could care less. I wanted Billy gone so Jacob and I could continue what we were doing. "Well, let's hope that none of it ends in bloodshed." Billy grew quiet for a second, then smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see you're all doing well. I'm going to head on and see if the others are alright." Billy Black you amazing soul. You beautiful fucking soul. I'd kiss you later for that. Old man picked up on the hints and he was leaving.

Once he was gone, Jacob and I eagerly ran to his bedroom and shut the door. Jacob flopped onto the bed and tugged me onto his lap and I instantly went to the bite mark I had left. I nipped at the skin between the teeth marks and made sure to give a few rough sucks so that mother fucking spot would form a hickie. Jacob was all too happy to make his pleasure known by rolling his hips against mine.

I stopped for a moment as I realized he and I had left marks on each other, but we hadn't even kissed yet. I quickly fixed that by pressing my lips to his. I wont lie, both of our lips were a bit chapped, but given the circumstances, I could live with his chapped lips and mine.

He pushed back into the kiss, his lips parting and his tongue sliding out against mine. As much as I wanted a frenchie, I still wanted an- actual kisses be damned. I parted my lips and his tongue instantly pushed into my mouth. My tongue fought with his and slowly he leaned all the way back on the bed with me on top of him, laying over him as we continued to kiss.

I slowly trailed a hand down his chest, pausing briefly to run a finger over his waistline. Briefly his tongue seemed to go still as I unbuttoned his shorts. I focused back onto the kiss and moved one hand to hold me up by his shoulder while the other pushed into his hair. Jacob eagerly flipped us over so he was on top. He stood over the bed, smirking into the kiss before we finally broke away to get actual lungfull breaths of air instead of partial breathing through our noses.

I had wanted to say something about getting on with this. I cared for Jacob more than I really understood, but god damn I was craving some type of relief! I was shocked to find Jacob pushing the shirt up my body and as soon as he spotted my breasts he attacked them. He alternated between breasts, sucking on one and rolling the other between his fingers. I happily pushed my hands through his hair as he occupied his time with toying with my breasts. I couldn't help pressing my hips forward against Jacob and whining to make my want, no, my need more apparent. Jacob finally pulled away from my breasts and pushed his shirt over my head, leaving me as bare as when I left the room earlier.

I'd honestly expected him to rip off his shorts and attempt to jab it in, but instead he began to bite at my neck again and trailed a hand down the front of me. Each time his hand would brush down, he'd get gradually closer to my core, which felt like it was about to explode from the heat alone. He'd inch closer, then move his hand back to one of my breasts, teasing me relentlessly before finally… He pressed a finger down into my labia. I flushed brightly at just how wet I actually was, but Jacob did not seem to mind. He slowly dragged his finger from the top of my labia, then down to my core. He gently moved his finger in gentle circles just outside of my core and every time I tried to buck my hips forward, he pulled back. I was dying. I needed this. I needed him. I was so worked up I might as well have become a cock hungry slut. Not that being that way was wrong, but goddamn this man.

"J.. Jacob." I whined as he pulled his mouth from my neck and grinned. "Yes?" The snarky little shit was teasing me on purpose. "Either give me some type of relief, or I… I'll do it myself." God knows it wouldn't be the same as if he did it, but I needed something, anything at this point or I thought I might explode. "Pretty sure it wouldn't feel the same." That smart shithead.

Slowly, much too slowly for my tastes, he pushed a finger into me, which resulted in a loud moan. His finger curled inside of me and I could already feel the panting begin. He slowly pushed his finger in to the knuckle, earning a soft whimper from me as he pulled it out and smirked.

"You're… a horrible tease." I breathed out as Jacob seemed all too happy to simply shrug and continue his horrible torture methods of inserting a finger and pushing it in and out so slowly. Every time I moved my hips, be it a twitch or to push forward, he would pull his finger away and I'd be left feeling more and more needy. He drove a finger in and out, slowly, methodically before he slid another in. I squeaked at this as he repeated the process. Two in, two out… Two in, and oh god he curled his fingers inside of me and I was all too happy to grind against his hand.

His palm pushed against the rest of me and I greedily ground into his palm as he wriggled and stretched his two fingers out and just as I thought I might just burst, he pulled away entirely, leaving me a whining, whimpering, mewling mess.

"What're you doin." I groaned out as he pulled his shorts off, showing his proudly standing dick. Before I had thought Paul was a large fella, but I feared that Jacob might actually hurt me.

"Jesus Christ." I blurted out before slapping a hand over my mouth. Jacob seemed to flush at this before he returned to leaning over me. His dick just slid between my thighs, pressing against my labia and all I could think was him pressing inside of me.

"J… Jacob, enough teasing… please." I breathed out as he blushed and nodded. I spread my legs carelessly as he gripped the base of his dick and pressed the head up against my core. He rubbed the head over my opening and just before I thought I couldn't take anymore he slowly pushed into me. He stretched me out and it was just ever so slightly uncomfortable before he was pushed all the way in. Right then and there I thought I might explode, as I had thought so many times before, but no, Jacob had to slowly pull out a few inches, then push right back in.

He gripped my hips, pulling me closer and I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned up so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. Once he had a good enough grip on me, he turned around and sat on the bed and I smirked. He had his turn, but he had made such a horrible move… But I was far, far too gone to tease him as he had teased me.

I bit into his neck as I lifted my hips and slowly eased myself back down. My entire body felt on fire before I pushed Jacob back onto the bed and leaned forward. I wasted no time in bouncing my hips over his, pushing him in and out. It felt so sinfully good. I couldn't stop as I pushed his dick in and out of me and even slid a finger to rub against my clit. Jacob noticed this and moved my hand and happily took over rubbing my clit for me.

All of it was building up around me, I felt like I was on fire as he rubbed my clit and I continued to push him in and out of me and my body was trembling so much I thought I couldn't continue on until that amazing feeling of relief hit me like a train. My entire body felt like jelly as I felt a rush of fluid from my core. Jacob was panting at this point as he quickly changed out positions again and pushed in and out of me so fast that I had no time to tell him how sensitive I was before he pulled out and he came all over my stomach.

He seemed to be in the same state as me; sweaty, trembling, and happily fulfilled. He slowly moved to pull back the blankets and tugged me under with him. I snuggled against his side, trembling and fulfilled as we cuddled next to each other.

Somehow, this felt better than all the times I'd been with Paul. I could definitely get use to this.

**SMUT ENDS HERE**

"H… Hey, Jacob?" I was still out of breath and Jacob seemed to be in the same exact shape. "Y… Yeah, Chloe?" His words were just as choppy as mine. "I know… We haven't… really known each other… for all that long, but… I really think I could love you… more than I could anyone else." I breathed out and felt like a dick for saying it right after him and I sleeping together, but it was the truth. "S.. Same… Let's sleep… talk later." Jacob grunted as he snuggled in closer to me and I was all too happy to comply.


End file.
